Lily Hellsing
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Lily Evans fuera una cazadora de brujas en lugar de una bruja?, que pasaría si fuera Lily Hellsing y que al aparecer Voldemort ella encontrara mas de ese mundo mágico, que ella encontrará a James Potter?...
1. Lily Hellsing

Hola de nuevo, esta vez si va a ser un fic un poquito mas largo, bueno si ustedes quieren claro, aqui esta el primer capitulo, que digamos podria ser de un universo alterno a la historia conocida, como saben los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la idea de este fic si es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Lily Hellsing**

Desde mediados del siglo XIV sus antepasados se habían dedicado a la muy aceptable caza de brujas, conforme fue pasando el tiempo acumularon información y conocimiento de éstos y otros seres malignos, todos los Hellsing habían dedicado su vida a esa obra, mantener a la humanidad a salvo de esa otra "humanidad" esos seres que la mayoría de las veces querían asesinar a los pobres humanos que no creían en su existencia…

En esta generación la encargada de acabar con estas criaturas malignas era ni más ni menos que una jovencita… su nombre Lily… su apellido y su legado Hellsing, desde pequeña siempre la habían educado para lo que ahora a sus 16 años se dedicaba, su padre había tenido una muerte misteriosa, de la que ella aun investigaba y su madre había muerto al nacer ella, por lo que era prácticamente la última Hellsing con vida encargada de mantener a salvo a todo el mundo, la única ayuda que recibía era de un tío de su madre que era un sacerdote de la élite de Roma, y gracias a esto tenía acceso a información confidencial del Vaticano, todos sus conocimientos de armas se los debía a su padre, ya que ella por si misma había desarrollado su habilidad en las bibliotecas antiguas del mundo, incluida la amplia recopilación que había en su mansión de Inglaterra.

Su padre había muerto en la investigación acerca de una taberna de la parte norte de Londres, conocido como el Caldero Chorreante, vaya nombre, ya con eso era suficiente para sospechar, aun así su padre jamás lo había encontrado, tenían la creencia de que la entrada sólo se mostraba a las brujas o tal vez a quien conocía la clave de entrada.

Su último trabajo había sido encomendado por la Santa sede, viajo a Jamaica a exterminar a unos brujos practicantes del vudú, le tomo unos tres días dar con ellos y mas de las armas que llevaba consigo, aun así logró terminar con esos entes malignos, los últimos tres meses no había parado, siempre había viajado con su padre en sus exterminios, pero por una extraña razón desde que él había muerto "la actividad brujeril" había aumentado considerablemente y ni siquiera podía regresar a casa a recargar sus maletas de armas y demás utensilios necesarios, por lo que al terminar con estos brujos en un tiempo menor del esperado decidió tomar un vuelo directo a Inglaterra, sin escalas, deseaba dormir al menos un día en su cama, eso era lo mejor de los viajes regresar a casa… a tu cama… a tus dominios…

Nueve horas y dos trenes después ya se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Hellsing, lo primero al llegar a casa era sin duda reconectar la corriente eléctrica instalada en su mansión por sus antepasados a principios de 1900, no hacía falta decir que en la oscuridad todo se veía un poco siniestro, pero para Lily que había crecido allí, cada sombra y cada mueble era bien conocido aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa…

Después de darse un buen baño y cenar algunas conservas de la alacena que aun se encontraban en buen estado, decidió que era hora de hacerle justicia a su cama, entonces aseo un poco su recamara y bien dispuesta estaba a dormir ya cuando un sonido proveniente de la biblioteca le impidió continuar con su deseo de dormir.

Tomo una pequeña daga y un frasquito con sales aromáticas de su buro, ella sabía estar preparada en cualquier momento, y sigilosamente se dirigió a su biblioteca, cuál sería su sorpresa que con descaró encontró una vela encendida, la puerta abierta y un chico en medio de un montón de libros buscando algo desesperadamente, un ladrón muy poco cuidadoso sin duda, a menos que pensara que aún se encontraba vacía su casa lo cual le dio un cosquilleo de ira que no pudo contener, quien quiera que fuera el ladrón no tenía derecho a confiarse así y entrar a la casa de los HELLSING a robar, ese maldito la conocería… Lily era experta en manejo de armas, diversas artes marciales y técnicas de lucha militares, ese mocoso con anteojos no tenía oportunidad contra ella, y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba sobre él sosteniendo la daga contra su cuello y con la otra sujetando una de las manos del joven, la otra mano del sujeto estaba inmovilizada por un pie de ella, una llave muy útil en estos casos, pensaba que la sorpresa sería suficiente para derrotar a este ladrón, pero algo inexplicable paso no le hizo nada ni dijo nada sólo se quedo observando los destellos que la luz de la vela sacaba de los ojos avellana del chico, el sujeto mostraba una cara de sorpresa digna de un óscar y ella no iba a dejarlo escapar así como así…

De pronto una risa insulsa inundo la biblioteca, el mocoso se estaba riendo, siendo que estaba a una cuchillada de perder la vida, bueno en teoría porque en un segundo extraño la posición se invirtió y ahora él la sujetaba fuertemente sin darle la oportunidad de sacar sus sales, para este instante Lily ya se había percatado de que éste no era un ser humano normal… aunque el chico seguía sonriendo ahora le hacía una mueca extraña…

-Vaya, vaya no sabía que ahora contrataban de mortífagos a niñitas pelirrojas y débiles con tontas dagas…

Eso era más de lo que Lily podía soportar… ella débil?? , este la conocería realmente furiosa…

-Mira ente maligno, brujo infernal, no soy débil, sólo quiero saber porque te crees con el derecho de venir a robar la biblioteca de los Hellsing, que no sabías que en esta casa matamos a los de tu clase??, yo soy la encargada de hacer eso y no perdonaré tu impertinencia, no vivirás para contar este acto maldito hechicero…

-Alto pelirroja, que te pasa porque me dices ente maligno?, si yo soy de los buenos, no sabía que esta era tu casa discúlpame, pero en ésta biblioteca hay algo que nos pertenece, algo que nos salvará… y tu no me vas a impedir que me lo lleve…

-Ya veremos eso, cada libro en esta biblioteca lo ha reunido mi familia a lo largo de los siglos y no dejaré que ningún brujo lo utilice para sus planes malignos…

-Ash deja de decirme maligno, ya te dije…

Justo en ese momento Lily alcanzo el frasquito en su bolsillo y lo arrojo a la cara del hechicero…

Dicho individuo la soltó ya que algo invisible lo rodeaba y le impedía respirar, nadie le dijo que la misión sencilla se iba a tornar así, nadie le dijo que iba a enfrentar a una mortífaga con trucos de muggle, argh no podía soportar ese olor…

-Y ahora de quien es el turno de reír, te lo dije no te enfrentes a una Hellsing, mucho menos con una enfadada, ahora revela tus planes antes de que te mate, o creías que no tenía el poder para hacerlo?

El chico sólo consiguió recitar un conjuro que le había enseñado Remus, cuando él y Sirius jugaban con pimienta, servía para diluir cualquier olor fuerte y demás cosas desagradables… _Dilius ventus_… con un espasmo jalo aire y perdió el conocimiento, la mortífaga había ganado… aunque aun no entendía porque no había acabado con él con alguna maldición imperdonable, aun no sabía que planes tenía el enemigo para él… aunque no se acordaba de ningún enemigo que mencionara su nombre con tanta insistencia… Hellsing… y se sumergió en un sueño oscuro…

* * *

Bueno que les parecio este inicio?, reviews please, para saber si sigo subiendo chaps o lo dejo por la paz...

Atte Besdlyn ;)


	2. Tortura?

Hola! Gracias a los que han leido este pequeño proyecto, aqui les dejo el segundo chap, ojala y les guste :D.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 Tortura?**

Lily estaba exhausta, este hechicero había resultado ser poderoso y al final habían quedado en empate aunque ella tenía la ligera ventaja de que aún conservaba su conciencia, y cuando trataba de incorporarse encontró un libro que al momento supo le ayudaría… antiguas técnicas de tortura… este hechicero hablaría antes de morir o ella dejaba de llamarse Lily Hellsing, mira que atreverse a invadir la mansión Hellsing… maldito bastardo…

Un cosquilleó en la mejilla lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad sentía como si hubiera sido besado por una chica pero… empezaba a ser consciente de que se encontraba casi totalmente encadenado a una pared, esto no tenía buena pinta, había caído en manos del enemigo, mejor sería mandar un mensaje para que se alejaran de ese lugar, trato de conjurar a su patronus para que llevara su misiva a la orden cuando se dio cuenta, no sólo estaba encadenado, había una especie de campo de fuerza que le impedía realizar conjuros… dónde demonios había entrado? quien era esa chica?… Hellsing… donde había escuchado ese nombre?, lo había llamado ente maligno, ningún mortífago lo hubiese llamado así, y si ella no era una mortífaga… porque tenía tanto poder?… la cabeza le daba vueltas, sabía que debía haber puesto más atención en la escuela, recordaba haber oído ese nombre en algún momento ahí…

-Ja, vaya despertaste al fin hechicero?

-Porque demonios me llamas hechicero? estúpida mortífaga…

-Cállate idiota deja de llamarme mortífaga no se qué es eso, no sé si me estás diciendo una grosería, que no hablas español?

Esto estaba cada vez más raro, y no podía despertar del todo bien, recordaba que se había sentido así cuando por error bebió veritaserum, esta mujer lo iba a hacer confesar de la orden… maldita sea porque había sido tan descuidado?... pues, resistiría estoicamente…

Lily jalo una silla y se sentó frente a su rehén, no era su estilo atar hechiceros pero debía saber las razones de éste para entrar a su casa, así que tomando su libreta de tinkerbell y su pluma de pokemon se dispuso a interrogar al ente como ahora lo denominaba en sus apuntes…

-Bien ente comencemos con esto, tienes algún nombre?, o los de su clase no se llaman de algún modo en particular?, sólo gruñen o algo así??

Esta tipa estaba loca no era mortífaga, estaba loca, estaba tomando apuntes de su entrevista…

-Claro que tengo un nombre, deja de llamarme ente y hechicero , boba..

-Pues dime dicho nombre…

-Si Voldemort lo va a saber no me importa, que sepa que soy su enemigo, que sepa que James Elliot Potter no se rendirá ante él, jamás…

Lily lo observaba como en una sesión de psicólogo-paciente tenía a su conejillo de indias y eso le gustaba, ahora sabía porque su padre de vez en vez ataba a los brujos para interrogarlos… dijo Potter algo hizo click en su cabeza… recordaba ese libro…

-Espera ente no tardo voy a consultar un libro.

- Ash, si ya te dije mi nombre no me llames ente, ahora tu dime tu nombre bobaaaaaaaaa

Y desde la puerta con una sonrisa que no supo bien de donde salió le respondió… Lily Hellsing… tu peor pesadilla :D , y en ése momento James lo recordó, su clase de historia de la magia y al señor Binns… Hellsing la única estirpe de muggles que les habían causado verdaderos problemas, los únicos que sin magia podían acabar con ellos, los únicos que sabían el secreto secretísimo y para su diversión lo ocultaban… maldita sea estaba en las manos de una loca Hellsing… si algo le dijeron al entrar en la orden fue cuidado con los mortífagos y los Hellsing, porque lo había olvidado, y porque lo mandaron de misión a aquélla casa, o era una trampa ¿?, ahora comenzaba a creerlo, a menos que el libro fuera realmente importante y que para que el no renunciara a la misión no le hubieran dicho todo, no sería la primera vez que Dumbledore no decía todo acerca de alguna misión…

Y la loca regresaba un poco sonrojada …

-Ya recordé, gritó contenta y se sentó con un libro enorme frente a él… mi tatara-tatara abuelo, cazo a una tal Eloise Potter, y aunque esa mujer escapó, el comprobó que su familia era de brujos y por eso ellos desaparecieron… yo pensaba que solo era una leyenda, nunca creí que conocería a un Potter…

Oh demonios! o sea que no sólo estaban locos, sino que también le habían causado daño a su familia…

-Escúchame loca Hellsing, déjame ir, no te haré daño, ya que estoy en una misión importante y…

-Que dijiste?- ahora se veía furiosa de nuevo , rayos…- la que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, recuerdas? Capture a un hechicero poderoso y resolveré todas las dudas que aún me quedan me oíste? seguiré con la investigación de mi padre y lograré lo que los otros Hellsing no, que ustedes entes malignos abandonen nuestra tierra :D, jajajajajajajaja

-Oh por Dios estas igual de loca que Voldemort…. No te diré nada…

-Jajajajaja tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar-

Ahora si le causo escalofrío el rostro de la loca, bueno que más daba decir algunas cositas si salvabas tu pellejo, además aun debía encontrar el libro… y que mal podría hacer que una loca que ya sabía el secreto secretísimo supiera algo más :S

-Haré un trato contigo, te diré lo que quieras saber, si tú me das el libro que necesito y me dejas ir, cuando todo esto acabe si quieres seré tu esclavo o dejaré que me mates te lo prometo, pero antes debo cumplir otra promesa…

-Vaya así que ustedes los entes son tan leales como para cumplir una promesa?

-Niña soy igual que tu, también tengo sentimientos y siento dolor, así que no me digas ente dime James, y si con mis amigos soy tan leal como para morir por ellos…

-Está bien tomo nota…- de que se trata lo del caldero chorreante?

-Uhm? El caldero, para que quieres saber? no creo que te guste, me imagino que eres más del estilo de Madame Pudipie…-dijo echándole una mirada tan evaluadora que Lily se sonrojo repentinamente

-Noooooooooooo, quiero que me digas porque no lo encontramos mi padre y yo, hay una clave para entrar o qué????

-O sea que es verdad? eres una muggle con métodos raros para cazar brujos??- ahora si no se lo creía- si le decía, en serio violaba el secretísimo, pero ella ya sabía bastante así que se preguntaba hasta donde podría decirle…

-Contesta mi pregunta – ok esos ojos verdes echaban chispas…

-Juguemos a algo, cada pregunta que te responda me sueltas un musculo del cuerpo si :S?, me duele y tengo hambreeeeeee -mas ojos verdes chispeantes- ok te lo diré, el caldero chorreante es la entrada al callejón Diagon, y sólo los brujos pueden ver la entrada por eso tú y tu padre no la encontraron, es sólo una taberna que renta cuartos para los que están de paso, su comida no es muy buena pero esta pasable, lo mejor es la cerveza de mantequilla recién sacada de la barrica..

La chica anotaba todo en su extraño cuaderno con su extraña pluma, aunque James seguía pensando que el pergamino era más útil, pero haber los muggles tenían otras costumbres… de pronto la cadena de su cuello se abrió.

-Acepto tu juego, te iré desencadenando conforme me respondas preguntas, cuando estés completamente desatado lucharemos de nuevo y si me ganas te dejaré ir y te daré el libro que me pides, te lo prometo, los Hellsing también tenemos honor…

-Eso no lo dudo Lily

-No te he dado permiso de que me llames Lily,

-Ok boba

-Ash está bien, llámame como quieras excepto boba entendiste Potter?

-Así está mejor, que mas quieres saber?

-Ahora si quieres responder preguntas verdad :p, que hacías en mi casa?

-No puedo contestar, ya que eso es parte de una misión secreta…

-Está bien cuando me quieras responder te desataré otra cadena- y se estaba poniendo de pie cuando…

-Ash, mujer desesperada e insistente, tenía la misión de llevarme el libro de Redvya, nuestro líder tiene la teoría de que ahí se revelará la manera de derrotar a Voldemort- la cadena que le cubría el torso se abrió…

-Quien es Voldemort?

-Es el peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, deberías ayudarme, pues éste hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así, ha asesinado a magos y muggles por igual, quiere destruir todo y a todos, sabemos que antes fue un alumno de Hogwarts pero sucumbió a la magia oscura y ahora trata de matarnos- la cadena de su pie derecho se desató…

-Que es Hogwarts?

-Es un colegio de magia y hechicería, ahí estudiamos todo lo que necesitamos saber para controlar nuestros poderes- la cadena de su pie izquierdo se abrió…

-Hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo te traeré algo de comer-y Lily salió casi corriendo de la habitación donde se encontraba-

Aun le quedaban tres cadenas, tres preguntas para irse, sólo hasta ese momento se percató que la habitación donde se encontraba era extrañamente luminosa, no se dio cuenta que tan avanzado iba el día, la ventana entre abierta dejaba colarse un viento fresco y agradable, la casa sin duda le recordaba a la suya propia, alejada de todo en un valle arbolado y de fragantes flores… que estarían haciendo Sirius y Remus? porque aun no lo habían buscado esos malagradecidos?

Mientras tanto Lily terminaba de preparar el spaguetti con albóndigas que tanto le gustaba, había logrado ir a la tienda cercana antes de que el hechicero se despertara aunque aun no sabía si estaba del todo bien que le diera de comer, ella no era tan inhumana como para dejarlo morir de hambre durante el interrogatorio y extrañamente ya no sentía deseos de degollarlo cada que lo veía, se había puesto muy dócil con la entrevista y todo fluía bien, aunque si le hacía las tres preguntas él se iría y su único contacto fiable con el mundo de la magia desaparecería, y ella aun necesitaba saber muchas más cosas… en ese momento deseo haberle encadenado cada músculo del cuerpo…

Me muero de hambre pensaba James cuando un olor muy apetitoso se coló por la puerta, y Lily la loca Hellsing entro por ella con dos platos de algo extraño…

-Si tratas de envenenarme ya no contestaría tus preguntas así k no lo intentes ok?- aunque lo dijo en broma vio que Lily frunció el ceño y parecía como si lanzará dagas verdes por los ojos…

- Está bien, si tanto desconfías de mi hospitalidad no comas, sólo dejare el plato por aquí- y Lily se inclino para acercar el plato a través del campo de fuerza y en ese instante James percibió un leve olor a fresas aparte de la comida, como si esa esencia dulce proviniera de Lily…

James aun tenía desconfianza grabado en la frente pero el hambre pudo mas, aunque para cuando decidió que si quería comer Lily ya estaba entretenida en su plato y leyendo un libro, lo ignoraba completamente, si eso era parte de la tortura la mujer lo estaba haciendo bien…

-Ejem, Lily… pequeña Hellsing pelirroja, vamos hazme caso, perdón por desconfiar de alguien que me tiene encadenado a una pared, pero es normal no crees?, ahora si me dijeras como le puedo hacer para comerme eso con las manos atadas te lo agradecería…

Silencio y de nuevo dagas…

-Por favor, perdón, pero tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeee, ya te lo había dicho, si? Vamos!- Y haciéndole su mejor cara de cervatillo en apuros observó que Lily cedía un poco…

-Está bien Potter te daré de comer si accedes a contestar dos preguntas más…

-Embustera-ahora las dagas le tocaban a él-, pero está bien, sólo déjame comer si?

- Ok- y Lily con una gran sonrisa entro en el campo de fuerza que a ella no parecía afectarle nada e hizo algo que James no se esperaba… tomo el tenedor y le iba a dar de comer… ella había dicho "te daré de comer" pero no pensaba que fuera literal…

-Espera un poco, que haces?- si James creía que nada de lo que le sucediera en esta misión lo haría avergonzarse tanto hasta el punto del sonrojo se había equivocado rotundamente…

-Que ya no quieres comer?- pregunto Lily con una pequeña sonrisa burlona…

- Si pero yo puedo solo, sabes?

-Ah si? , con las manos encadenadas, aun estoy esperando a ver como lo haces?

-Pero es que no me vas a soltar las manos para que coma?

-Me crees tan estúpida para arriesgarme a que te escapes? no, lo siento, pero si en realidad quieres comer tendrá que ser así-sonrisa de suficiencia incluida, la chica lo estaba humillando, habría muchas cosas de esta misión que no podría reportar, de eso no cabía duda…

-Maldita Hellsing loca!!!, está bien, tengo hambre que mas da…

- Ok- Lily hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacarse de la risa enfrente del hechicero, y empezó a alimentarlo con la técnica del avioncito :P

- Aquí va el avioncito, abre la boca- ok James buen chico, así se hace, otra vez!

Y así entre avioncitos y berrinches Lily le mostró a James que tenía todo el poder de la situación en sus manos…

-Ok, ya esta bueno, ya no quiero…-ya no podía comer mas era muy humillante…

-Pues no que tenias mucha hambre?

-Si bueno, tú influiste en que se me quitara…

- Ok me llevo esto y seguimos con la entrevista…

Cuando Lily salió de la habitación James se permitió respirar fuertemente, esa chica lo iba a volver loco antes de que saliera de esa casa, aunque si le había gustado eso que había comido, y el tener a Lily tan cerca tampoco le había disgustado, el que lo tratara como a un niño pequeño lo estresaba, ojalá se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias… pero a final de cuentas ella siempre sería una Hellsing y el un ente maligno como ella lo llamaba…

-Ok James sigamos con las preguntas… antes me dijiste que Voldemort atacaba a muggles y magos… que son los muggles y porque los ataca Voldemort?

- Un muggle eres tú y todas las personas que no poseen magia ni saben usarla, vaya que no tienen ni idea de que existimos, aunque creo que en ese caso tú tienes una clasificación aparte, y lo que mas odia Voldemort es a la gente no mágica o muggles y los quiere desaparecer de la tierra a ellos y los magos de raza pura que se le interpongan en el camino… la cadena en la cintura de James se abrió

-Me estas tratando de decir que ese mago nos quiere matar a todos?- de pronto Lily recordó un apartado del libro de Redvya que le menciono el hechicero… y si lo que el sujeto decía era verdad algo parecido al apocalipsis religioso se acercaba…

-Si es lo que estoy tratando de decir, ahora entiendes la importancia de mi misión?

-No te creo!- el recuerdo de su padre asesinado sin razón alguna aparente la golpeo de pronto- mi familia siempre ha luchado en contra de ustedes y ustedes jamás nos ayudarían, porque se preocuparían por derrotar a alguien que nos quiere asesinar?… desde que tengo memoria he cazado con mi padre a brujos que nos hacen daño, el que tu mencionas no sería diferente de ellos y si es así yo lo puedo derrotar…

-Escúchame muy bien Lily, a lo largo de los siglos ha habido muchos magos que se han relacionado con muggles, la mayoría son magos oscuros que quieren obtener un beneficio de ustedes y por eso se mezclan con su raza, otros, los que permanecemos protegiendo el secretísimo tratamos de vivir en armonía con ustedes y si nos topáramos en la calle no les haríamos ningún daño, esa es la diferencia entre los hechiceros que tu cazas y los demás de la comunidad mágica… Ahora en lo que se refiere a Voldemort, desde la existencia de Salazar Slytherin que causo enfermedades y muertes a muchos muggles no teníamos conocimiento de que otro mago oscuro se comportara de la manera en que lo hace Voldemort…

-Y quieres que crea eso?, si tan solo ayer trataste de asesinarme en la biblioteca y de robar un libro lo recuerdas?

-Pensaba que eras una mortífaga, una enviada de Voldemort, por eso te ataque, si hubiera sabido que eras una muggle, solo te habría dormido y me habría llevado el libro…

-Lo ves no puedo creer en ti, ya que eres uno de los que tratan de obtener algo de los muggles, como nos llamas…

-Si tan sólo pudieras hablar con Dumbledore, el te haría entender yo lo sé…

-Y cómo?, con alguno de sus trucos mágicos?-el tono ácido de Lily demostraba que esto era difícil para ella también…

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente instruida en nuestras artes para que te protejas si lo crees necesario…

-Que estas insinuando?

-Lo que tu estas entendiendo… que si me sueltas te dejaré que tu le entregues el libro a Dumbledore y que él te lo explique todo…

-Y porque habría de confiar en ti?

-Por la misma razón por la que yo comí lo que tú me diste, por la simple fe en el ser humano, sea mágico o no…

* * *

Bien, en el proximo Chap Lily conocerà a Dumbledore ! que pasara??, si quieren saber sigan leyendo :P , ah y dejen comentarios ya saben , para ver si les esta gustando, o si hay que cambiarle algo ;)

;D


	3. Dumbledore

Hola!! Aquí el tercer capítulo, pues gracias por leer y espero k este les guste ;)

Y por cierto respondiendo a un comentario, si Lily exagera un poquito pero ese es parte del chiste :P

Disclaimer: Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Dumbledore, por algo es primera orden de Merlín…**

Y ahora después de un giro inesperado en la entrevista yo era la rehén… había aceptado el trato con el hechicero… porque?, tal vez porque al observar sus ojos me di cuenta que nada en ellos sería capaz de mentirme, o tal vez porque sangre Hellsing hambrienta de conocimiento mágico bullía en mí, aunque cualquiera de las dos razones que hubiera elegido ya no importaba, ahora me encontraba echando como loca cosas a una mochila, polvos, armas y libros, el famoso libro de Redvya y algunos otros que pensé que me podrían servir, y desde que solté a James no había tratado de escapar, bueno tal vez era porque yo tenía algo que él quería, aunque si en realidad lo quería el me había dejado muy claro que lo podía obtener con un simple conjuro, pero tal vez en ese interrogatorio se formo un lazo de confianza extraño, ahora el ente maligno merodeaba por mi cocina buscando más cosas que se pudiera comer y preguntando a cada segundo para que servía cada cosa que se encontraba, que acaso ellos cocinaban en calderos o qué??, hasta ese pequeño chiste interno no me causo gracia…

Grite estoy lista!! Y al voltear James ya estaba detrás de mí, me tomo de la mano y dijo agárrate fuerte esto va a estar un poco movido, y con un parpadeo me desvanecí de mi querida casa, sin abrir siquiera una puerta… lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que aun ahora tengo que repasarlo cuando estoy completamente tranquila para recordarlo a detalle…

Aterrizamos, si así se le puede llamar a lo que sea que haya pasado, en una espaciosa sala del más puro estilo victoriano antiguo, dos pares de ojos nos observaban fijamente, cuando uno de ellos, el chico de ojos azules grito…

-Yo gané!!, te lo dije Moony la única razón que retrasaría a Cornamenta en una misión sería una chica, y esta chica se ve que está bien buena…

En ese momento fui consciente de que aun tomaba la mano del aludido a mi lado que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, aunque note que un poco sonrojado… solté mi mano de la suya para ir a estamparla en la cara del estúpido que me había llamado buena, para sorpresa de todos en esa sala, creo…, aunque note que James a mi lado estaba un poco azul por aguantarse la risa…

- Ya está bien!-dije, para nada tratando de disimular mi tono de furia- entonces llévame con ese tal Dumbledore o es que no quieres acabar con tu misión cuanto antes?- le dije ofendida a James que justo en ese momento pareció reaccionar…

-Perdón Lily, deja presentarte antes de llevarte con Dumbledore, el idiota que acabas de dejar ahí tirado responde al nombre de Sirius Black, y este chico medio demacrado es Remus Lupin, mis mejores amigos…

-Por los que dijiste que darías tu vida?

-Ejem Lily, no es necesario mencionar eso ahora… Bueno chicos, la dama aquí a mi lado es, no lo van a creer (sonrisa de presentador de programa mal pagado incluida)… Lily Hellsing y la verdad yo que ustedes cuidaría lo que digo frente a ella de ahora en adelante… es un poco temperamental, pelirroja ya saben…

-Que dijiste?-grite furiosa- como te crees con el derecho de describir mi temperamento ente maligno, recuerda que aun tengo polvos en mi mochila y…

Una pequeña tosecilla interrumpió nuestra disputa, un anciano estaba frente a mí, todas las representaciones de Merlín a lo largo del arte de la humanidad bien podrían estar encarnadas en este sujeto, ya que sólo le faltaba la varita mágica para hechizar la habitación… sin saber muy bien porque, tome con más fuerza mi mochila, si James había sido un oponente fácil este sería de los difíciles…

-Miss Hellsing pase por aquí por favor, la estaba esperando, James gracias por cumplir con tu misión ahora junto con los chicos repórtate con Moody para que les asignen su próxima misión…

El tono de voz del ancianito era suave pero sin inflexiones, a cualquiera a quien se dirigiera obedecería de inmediato, sin embargo yo no era cualquiera… - James se queda, el me prometió que después de terminar con su misión se quedaría conmigo, y puesto que el me trajo, el tiene que regresarme a mi casa…

-Miss Hellsing, aun no puede hablar de irse si acaba de llegar, James la acompañara después, por el momento debemos hablar nosotros dos solamente… por favor…

Me era difícil resistirme a su invitación y ya que no había cometido el error de su discípulo de insultarme, no me quedo de otra más que aceptar no sin antes, dirigirme a James…

-Tengo tu palabra Potter, recuérdalo, si no cumples tu promesa te cazaré hasta el final del mundo para que lo cumplas…

-A sus ordenes Miss Hellsing-dijo el muy ente maligno guiñándome un ojo, ahí si no supe porque sentí un leve calor subiendo por mis mejillas, lo ignore inmediatamente- Ya que ahora frente a mi tenía otra batalla por pelear, el tal Dumbledore tenía mucho que explicar, aunque no sé porque temía que la que terminaría explicando algo sería yo…

Seguía estupefacta, cada centímetro de la habitación en la que entramos estaba cubierta por cuadros y objetos extraños, en realidad estaba en la habitación de un mago, de los de verdad, de los que contaba mi abuelo, con los que él había luchado toda su vida.

-Miss Hellsing por favor, tome asiento, la charla que nos espera será larga…

Por fin regrese mi atención al ancianito frente a mi…

-Disculpe mis modales, es que estoy sorprendida, jamás creí que llegaría a ver el escondite de un brujo… del tipo de los cuentos de hadas…

-Dígame Miss Hellsing como fue que capturo a mi joven amigo James?, él es el más hábil de nuestro equipo…

-Con unas cuantas patadas, una daga y un pequeño secreto que hemos conservado en mi familia por generaciones y que por supuesto no le diría a usted…

-Si no me equivoco, usted no sabe el origen de ese secreto verdad?, y también si no me equivoco lo paralizó con polvos de néctar no es así?

-Si ya sabía todo esto para que me lo pregunto?- este viejito sin duda me causaría muchos problemas, ya que de entrada ya sabía el secreto mejor guardado de los Hellsing

-Déjeme contarle una historia Miss Hellsing… desde ya hace varios siglos su familia se encarga de exterminar magos oscuros, lo que usted no sabía es que todas esas técnicas les fueron cedidas por un brujo que practicaba la magia blanca, uno que era como nosotros, ni más ni menos que Godric Gryffindor, teníamos una alianza su familia y el Wizengamont, ustedes nos ayudaban si los dejábamos seguir con sus investigaciones acerca de la magia, aunque nunca estuvimos tan relacionados… siempre se presentaba por mera formalidad al heredero de la estirpe Hellsing con el jefe del Wizengamont, yo conocí a su padre hace algunos años y fue cuando me contó que su familia estaba en una crisis, que casi desaparecían, unos años después me enteré de que usted había nacido y que la estirpe seguía, aunque en pocas ocasiones nos había tocado trabajar con mujeres Hellsing ninguna dejaba nada que desear en su trabajo, todas unas guerreras, aunque usted debe conocer mejor que yo la historia de su familia…

Hace unos meses me informaron que su padre había muerto, no sé si usted sepa quién le asesinó, pero nosotros tenemos una idea, y ya que la muerte de su padre fue trágica y repentina no se pudo llevar a cabo el ritual, cuando las riendas de su familia pasan a la siguiente generación y ustedes son presentados a nosotros…

-Córtele ahí, me está tratando de decir, que… ustedes nos utilizan para cazar a la basura de su sociedad y que mi familia en un pacto firmado hace siglos acepto esto y que mi padre murió sin decírmelo????

-En resumen sí, eso es.

-Y espera que le crea?

-Al menos por mis canas espero un poco de credibilidad, Si!

Así que todo este tiempo fui engañada…

-Si es cierto lo que dice debe haber algún registro, nosotros los Hellsing tomamos nota de todo…

-Creo que el diario de su padre será suficiente para que compruebe el dato no lo cree?, busque la fecha en la que murió su abuelo y ahí encontrará descrito el ritual que le mencione anteriormente…

-Pero el diario de mi padre se perdió cuando el desapareció antes de morir…

-Si no le molesta, mis chicos lo encontraron y yo me tome la libertad de quedarme con él, hasta el momento en el que pudiera entregárselo Miss Hellsing…

Todo calculado no es así?, pues yo aun quería ver pruebas, le arrebate el diario y busque desesperada la fecha de tan doloroso recuerdo… y ahí estaba tal y como el ancianito decía…

-Y como se que usted no encantó este libro para hacerme creer su mentira?

-Miss Hellsing, usted vino a este lugar a buscar respuestas yo se las doy a cambio de algo que nos pertenece, el libro de Redvya estaba a resguardo con su familia pero ahora lo necesitamos…

-Quiero otra respuesta…quien asesino a mi padre?, usted dijo que mi padre había sido asesinado… y aunque yo ya lo sospechaba no pude comprobar nada, ya que la santa sede me saco de Inglaterra inmediatamente después de eso y no me habían permitido volver, hasta ahora que yo volví por mi cuenta…

-Quien más podría estar detrás del asesinato de un hombre como su padre sino Voldemort…

Con un nudo en la garganta le entregue el libro ya que dentro de mí, en mi corazón y en mi alma, sabía que el anciano no mentía, pero yo debía hacer mi interrogatorio como se me había enseñado, no podía dejar de ser una Hellsing por haber conocido a algunos hechiceros que se decían buenos… y sin notarlo siquiera lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por mi rostro y yo ya no pudo contener los sollozos, todo el dolor que había estado guardando, el que no me permití mostrar a nadie cuando me informaron de mi padre, salía ahora frente a un desconocido… y lo que era peor, frente a un brujo al que se suponía yo tenía que cazar hasta hace 5 minutos antes de que me informaran que mi deber era sólo deshacerme de la basura, los magos oscuros, no los blancos como el Merlín frente a mi…

-Miss Hellsing será mejor que descanse, esto ha sido agotador para los dos, se que usted es muy fuerte así que no se preocupe por esas lágrimas, es bueno que llore a su padre…

-Usted Dumbledore, lo conoció, sabe que me hace falta, que aun tengo muchas cosas por aprender y preguntas que hacerle- de pronto una idea fue tomando claridad en mi mente, yo debía vengar la muerte de mi padre y ese Voldemort las pagaría le haría ver la furia Hellsing…

-No pequeña no puedo permitirte que lleves a cabo lo que estas pensando…

-Que caso también lee la mente?

-Soy el mejor mago de todos los tiempos según me han dicho pero ni yo puedo hacer eso…

-Entonces no tiene inconveniente en que yo le de caza a ese Voldemort? después de todo es mi deber, no es así? Por el pacto que mi familia contrajo con su comunidad…

-No es tan sencillo, yo pensaba liberarlos a ustedes de esa carga, y mi deseo creció cuando supe que usted era la sucesora de la estirpe Hellsing…

-Pues déjeme decirle mi señor que no soy débil, porque todos ustedes magos piensan eso?, desde mi niñez me enseñaron a ser lo que soy y si usted quería liberarnos debió decirle eso a mi padre desde que yo nací y no ahora que yo ya soy una cazadora…

-Un grave error por mi parte y aun así debo insistir en que Voldemort es algo que solo nosotros debemos manejar…

-Pero ese hombre asesino a mi padre… usted no me puede impedir vengarme…

-Escúchame pequeña él no es como los demás magos oscuros que has cazado en tu vida, el es el más poderoso, así que tu no tienes las herramientas para enfrentarte a él, no nos serias de ayuda es mejor que regreses a casa y te olvides de todo esto…

-Me prometí ser la Hellsing que descubriera más de su mundo y ahora que lo estoy empezando a hacer, no me pueden alejar, no se los permitiré, además reconózcalo puedo serle de ayuda, si pude atar a su mejor elemento en realidad duda de que le pueda ser de ayuda?

-Nos enfrentamos a cosas más tenebrosas y peligrosas que un chico de 17 años con anteojos créeme pequeña Lily así que no puedo permitir que corras la misma suerte que tu padre, tu linaje debe sobrevivir, tú debes sobrevivir, es lo que les debemos la comunidad mágica a los Hellsing, que tu familia recupere su paz y olvide esta lucha que no los llevara a ningún lado…

-Y cree que me va a convencer diciéndome que su mejor elemento es un chico de 17 años con anteojos, claro que no puedo dejarlos si se que ese tipo es su mejor carta, además aunque me mande a casa regresaré, encontraré este lugar y encontrare a Voldemort…

-No dudo que lo hagas por eso debo impedírtelo desde ahora… y con un susurro que Lily no pudo prevenir Dumbledore le dijo Obliviate…

Lily sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca, y un terrible sueño se apodero de ella…

* * *

Bien aqui termina por lo pronto, les dejo el titulo del sig Chap "El as bajo la manga",ojala que sigan leyendo y dandome sugerencias :D, gracias, byeeeeeeeeeeeee

Atte. Besdlyn


	4. El as bajo la manga

Hola! Espero que esten bien, gracias por leer a los que lo hacen y gracias por dejar comentarios :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling

* * *

**Capítulo 4 El as bajo la manga**

James estaba preocupado por la chica Hellsing, era muy fuerte pero no sabía que podía hacer Dumbledore con ella si se ponía arisca y loca, justo en el momento en que regresaban al salón la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió y por el apareció McGonagall con Lily en brazos, se veía tan indefensa y tan quieta…

-Que le hicieron a Lily?, no la mataron verdad?- un temor extraño le recorrió la columna vertebral al decir estas últimas palabras…

-Que te pasa Potter? Dumbledore solo la hizo olvidar todo, ahora será una chica amnésica vagando por Alemania, es la mejor manera de protegerla…

-O sea que lavarle el cerebro fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió…

-Dime Potter porque te preocupa? según lo que escuche no has de querer que nadie sepa lo que esta niña te hizo, así que para ti es mejor que hasta ella lo olvide todo no?

-Y aunque sabía que lo que dijo McGonagall era verdad , no podía dejar de sentir una opresión al ver a Lily indefensa, siendo que la había conocido tan fuerte- yo la llevaré, aunque ella ya no lo recuerde aun tengo una deuda con ella, y un Potter siempre cumple su palabra…

Así que James le quito a Lily de los brazos a McGonagall y se dispuso a trasladarse a Alemania, por suerte tenía unos conocidos allí y ya había decidido dejarla a su cuidado y… justo estaba planeando mentalmente todo cuando Lily abrió los ojos, por primera vez desde que conocía a esta chica vio sus ojos como una inmensa marea verde, frescos, tan puros e hipnotizantes…

-James, me duele la cabeza, que me paso?

-Espera un momento, aun me recuerdas?- una sonrisa surgió de lo más profundo de su alma, tal vez Dumbledore había perdido su toque…

-Claro que te recuerdo ente- y justo cuando James iba a empezar a brincar de gusto la chica se volvió a desmayar, y conociendo a Lily como había empezado a hacerlo desde esa noche en el suelo de la biblioteca sabia que esta niña tenia alguna chuchería escondida que impidió que el hechizo lavador de cerebro funcionara, pues bien, el se alegraba de ello, una niña muggle de 16 años le había ganado a Dumbledore y el susodicho ni siquiera lo sabia…

-James que pasa- pregunto Remus un poco alterado al ver a Lily desmayada en sus brazos- no te habrás vengado verdad?

-Moony como se te ocurre que yo me vengaría con alguien como Lily?, sabes que ese sentimiento solo se lo reservo al pelo grasiento de Snape…

-Entonces que pasa con la chica?

-Esto… pues verán chicos… -una idea luminosa empezaba a brillar en su cerebro- McGonagall me ha encomendado la misión de trasladar a Lily a Alemania, parece que los Hellsing ya nos son requeridos por aquí…

-Genial-dijo Sirius con ojos brillosos- he escuchado que las chicas alemanas son muy fáciles de conquistar…

-Por favor, Padfoot esto va a ser una misión, no vacaciones… y bien chicos que opinan?, les gustaría acompañarme?

-James tanto nos extrañabas?-grito Sirius mandándole besos y haciendo muecas desde el extremo de la habitación…

-Prongs sabes que iríamos pero Moody nos mataría, si McGonagall solo te lo pidió a ti no podemos dejar el cuartel solo… y menos ahora que tenemos el Redvya en nuestras manos, no es así?, además cuanto te puedes tardar en ir y regresar de Alemania?

-Vamos Moony, James se puede tardar todo lo que quiera con ese bombón pelirrojo…

-Sirius- dijeron James y Remus a la vez,- recuerda que ese bombón es explosivo…

-Ok James ganaste, te la dejo solo porque la viste primero…y porque quiero seguir vivo tanto como me sea posible…

-Ya está bien, ya me voy, Remus alcánzame el bolso de Lily…

Remus dudando le pregunto para qué lo quería?

-Solo curiosidad… tal vez me quede con algunos de los libros que Lily cargaba…

-Está bien, y sin prestarle menor atención a su amigo, salieron de ahí, dejando a James listo para poner en marcha su plan

-Bien Alemania, aquí vamos, dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que fuera audible…

Un leve olor a menta inundo lentamente sus sentidos, despertó poco a poco primero abriendo un ojo y luego el otro, se encontraba en su habitación, sobre su mullida cama de sabanas limpias… un sueño? Pensó de improvisto

-Sería una lástima- dijo Lily sin percatarse de que junto a su cama alguien la observaba…

-Que sería una lástima Lily?- pregunto James confundido?- aun me recuerdas verdad Lily?

Oh por dios! no fue un sueño, y ella estaba en su cama porque?

-Que paso?, como , bueno porque estamos aquí?

- Créeme esto es mejor que Alemania

-Alemania?, no eres inglés?

-Es una larga historia… pero si soy inglés, igual que tu creo… ahora tenemos que hablar rápido antes de que me llamen vía patronus por mi retraso, duermes como una roca, si no se me hubiera ocurrido lo de la menta tal vez seguirías …

-Con Morfeo?-pregunto Lily sonriendo por lo rápido que iba la conversación de James sin tenerla en cuenta…

-Quien es ese?... eres muy joven para tener novios que tu padre no te lo ha dicho?

-James mi padre murió…

-Rayos, perdón, no lo sabía…

-No te preocupes, creo que llorar con Dumbledore ha ayudado a que mi vacio desparezca un poco…

-Ahora me quieres decir que paso en el despacho de Dumbledore, para que terminaran por querer enviarte a Alemania, y cómo fue que te libraste de ese destino?

-Bueno tu ayudaste no?, le mentiste a esa señora y me trajiste a casa, estoy segura que ella si me hubiera abandonado allá, y haber como le hubiera hecho yo para regresar…

-Lily ese no es el punto… el punto es como escapaste del Obliviate de Dumbledore? Y de que hablaron ya que andamos en esto…

-Si creo haber oído al ancianito susurrar esa palabra justo antes de que me doliera la cabeza y me desmayara…

-Lily… porque no surtió efecto el hechizo?

-Eso era un hechizo, sonrió Lily abiertamente, y yo me libre? Wow!, mis investigaciones de los celtas sirvieron de algo, se lo dije a mi padre pero nunca me creyó-dijo con una mueca un tanto amarga en su rostro…

-Lily… sigo esperando…

-Es un secreto James- dijo sonriendo abiertamente

-Lily… te lo explicare… Dumbledore piensa que te borro la memoria, así que, si se entera que no surtió efecto y que yo te ayude, bueno… estaríamos en un problema

-Y porque me ayudaste?

-Te debía un regreso a casa recuerdas? Y aprecio mi vida, como para no permitir que me persigas hasta el fin del mundo… bueno no para que me mates…-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Lily se sonrojo y se abrazo mas a la colcha, si!, lo que James decía era verdad… y ahora estaba dispuesta a creerle todo lo que le dijera, ella se había librado por los pelos de algo muy cruel, perder su memoria…

-Está bien, tú dijiste que me protegiera de sus artes y lo único realmente bueno que tenia era esto…

Lily se desabotono la blusa logrando con esto que James se girara repentinamente a otro lado, culpando a sus hormonas por querer voltear y ver a Lily…

-James va s a ver el amuleto o no?- no entendía la reacción de James, si sólo le iba a mostrar el amuleto y este se había volteado como si hubiera visto algo indebido…

-Esto, si- recobrándose lentamente vio lo que Lily le tendía, un colgante extraño… muy parecido a los de las brujas antiguas… a las celtas justamente… metal sobre madera, y un recubrimiento con cuero…

-En serio no eres bruja?

-James, sabes muy bien que soy muggle!!!, no me ofendas!!!

Una mueca apareció en sus labios, me ofendiste a mí al decir que te ofendía- murmuro molesto mientras examinaba aquel objeto, estaba realizado a la perfección un buen bloqueador de hechizos, aun así dudaba de que sirviera contra un imperdonable, pero para los comunes resultaba eficiente…

-A esto se le conoce como artefacto bloqueador, lo usan los Squibs para protegerse justamente, pero como es que tu conseguiste uno?

-Mmm, yo lo hice… hace algunos años encontré un libro en Escocia en un viaje que hice con mi padre, un texto antiguo y como en ese entonces aun no podía salir a cazar con mi padre , me pase semanas en la biblioteca traduciéndolo e interpretándolo, así que cuando estuvo lista la traducción yo descubrí que se trataba de un amuleto de protección, no dude en hacerlo recuerda que era muy pequeña y pensaba que era un buen juego hacer cosas que decían libros antiguos… y aunque hice varias cosas de ese tipo en esa época deseche todo, excepto este ya que la historia me impacto tanto como para conservarlo hasta ahora…

-Pocos son los magos capaces de hacer un amuleto de protección que funcione en realidad y nadie los hace ya que confían más en sus varitas, así que entiende que es sorprendente que una muggle lo haya hecho de tal poder… como para vencer a Dumbledore…

-Oh si! el mago más fuerte de la historia… ese ancianito es muy presuntuoso sabias…

-Si ya lo he notado y veo k a ti no te agrada eso- ahora James le guiño un ojo- Déjame decirte Lily Hellsing que has vencido a Dumbledore, espero que tengas la misma suerte con Voldemort… - se calló justo al momento en que recapacito las palabras que le dijo, el rostro de la chica se iluminó y le sonrió con una luz que lo dejo atontado hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de cuando Lily había empezado a contar la historia del despacho de Dumbledore…

-Si él me dijo que necesitaba el libro y que mi familia tenía un pacto con ustedes, para cazar solo a los magos oscuros, ves James estamos del mismo lado, de nuevo le sonrió…- algo lo tenía aturdido y no lograba despertar del todo aunque él no había dormido, se dirigió a la menta directamente, esto lo mantenía despierto y atento a Lily… siempre y cuando ella no sonriera de nuevo…

-Entonces saco el diario de mi padre, me lo comprobó y me dijo que Voldemort lo había matado, así que no tengo otra opción, he de vengar a mi padre, aunque el ancianito se molesto y fue cuando me desmaye, bueno cuando el intento hechizarme… Gracias James por traerme de nuevo a casa, ahora estaré lista para cazar a Voldemort y…

-Momento, no iras a cazar a Voldemort, no puedes, aunque tengas ese amuleto, no servirá contra las imperdonables… podrías morir…- la sola idea le causo un sentimiento agobiante a James como cuando vio a Lily desmayada en brazos de McGonagall…

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, además tu me diste esta oportunidad…

-Bien yo tengo tu amuleto y te hare el Obliviate yo mismo, no permitiré que te pongas en peligro…

-No lo harás James Potter…

-Tienes más chucherías guardadas?, las encontrare te lo prometo y justo cuando se dirigía hacia ella se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo sobre la cama… sobre Lily..

Con ojos muy abiertos observaba de cerca el rostro de James, ya otra vez habíamos estado así, solo que con una daga de por medio, ahora no tenía más remedio que suplicar para que el no hiciera polvo mi conciencia…

-Por favor James-dije mordiéndome el labio, rogándole hasta con mis ojos…

-Lily, no hagas eso- en mi corazón se encendió algo tan fuerte que yo casi no respiraba, ella me estaba rogando, pero si cedía la pondría en peligro, a la pequeña pelirroja, a la extraña muggle, a la niña Hellsing…

-Por favor- James no se movía solo me observaba y ya no lo iba a resistir mas…- no te quiero olvidar, ni lo que se tampoco…

-Me pides algo muy difícil Lily, mi deber es protegerte, no puedo dejar que salgas corriendo tras Voldemort…

-Entonces llévame contigo de nuevo- dijo intentando sonreír y sonar segura de si misma…

-A Dumbledore tampoco le convencerás, mucho menos cuando sepa que ha sido burlado- me deje caer junto a ella en la cama no podía soportar mas esa conversación a ojos clavados con miradas verdes suplicantes…

-James ustedes no lo creen, pero que pasaría si solo yo pudiera destruir a Voldemort?

-Eso es…

-No es imposible…, hace 5 años hice un amuleto que venció a Dumbledore y no era tan hábil como ahora… que tal si hay algo en lo que yo les pueda ayudar?, sabiéndolo así serias capaz de correr el riesgo de perder contra Voldemort, siendo que con mi ayuda tal vez pudieras ganar?

-No juegues con mi mente pequeña pelirroja tramposa…

-Sabes que digo la verdad…

- Y tu como sabes que es la verdad?

-Yo ya había leído el Redvya, antes de que todo esto pasara y sé que puedo ayudar, pregúntale a Dumbie si no me crees, y entonces regresa por mi vale?

-Si hago eso… tu me prometerás quedarte aquí y no salir a cazar mas entes?

-Si me deshago de uno que otro les ayudaría no?

-Lily…

-Está bien, prometo quedarme en casa a cocinar hasta que regreses…

-Enseña las manos y los pies- no iba a caer en el cuento de los changuitos otra vez…

-Ash, está bien lo prometo- dijo media disgustada…

-Entonces cocinaras para mi otra vez?- Dijo sonriéndole y poniéndole a Lily la carne de gallina ahora que lo tenía tan cerca…

-Lo de cocinar era un decir :P

-Bueno debo irme aun debo explicar porque tarde tanto "llevándote a Alemania"…

-Le dirás verdad James?, creo en ti…

-Lo haré Lily, se que te quedaras en casa, creo en ti :D

-Está bien, mi honor me impide romper una promesa…

-También el mío, deberías agradecer eso pelirroja, si no, ya estarías hablando alemán en este momento ;). Luego regreso, tranquila si… te dejaré esto y le tendió un espejo a Lily...

-Mmm, tengo espejos James gracias, no sé qué insinúas pero…

-Tranquila pelirroja, es solo para comunicarnos, yo tendré el otro, se lo quitare a Sirius, tu quédate con el mío, cuando me quieras hablar, solo piensa en mí con todas tus fuerzas y yo te contestaré lo prometo: D

-Está bien basta de promesas y vete ya…

-No seas tan linda para correrme…

-Ve a hacer tu parte del trato antes de que me enoje de verdad…

-Bueno vale hasta pronto- dijo sonriéndole a Lily…

Asi que de nuevo desapareció de mi casa sin abrir si quiera una ventana, al menos no lo había soñado solamente…

* * *

Se esta poniendo interesante no creen??, bueno pues se pondra mas, el proximo chap va a estar muy movido :P

"Capítulo 5 Encuentros y Desencuentros."

espero k hayan disfrutado leyendo, y ya saben si les gusto o si no, pues me dejan un coment :D

k esten bien, chao

atte Besdlyn ;)


	5. Encuentros y Desencuentros

Holaaaaaaa!!!!!

Pues que les puedo decir, me encanto escribir este chap :D, jaja ojala y a ustedes les guste leerlo :D, creo k actualizaré hasta la prox sem, despues del trabajo :P

Nota: lo de "Dumbie" no se donde lo lei o escuche pero me encanto asi que no me demanden por usarlo :P

Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK Rowling

* * *

**Capítulo 5 ****Encuentros y Desencuentros?**

Al aparecer de nuevo en el cuartel, varias personas me rodeaban, entre ellas Dumbie con las cejas alzadas, me revolví el cabello un poco nervioso y lo seguí hasta su despacho…

-James Elliot Potter!, se puede saber porque dejaste escapar a Miss Hellsing?

-Yo no la deje escapar solo la lleve a su casa, se lo había prometido y además ella no perdió la memoria, no la podía ir a dejara a Alemania…

-Un momento, como que no perdió la memoria?- Esta era la única vez que había visto a Dumbie tan cerca de estar molesto, ya ni en el colegio con alguna de nuestras burradas se ponía así, aunque tomando en cuenta que ya no era el colegio…

-Lily usaba un amuleto protector…

-Y se puede saber quien se lo dio?- dijo dumbie medio bufando :S

-Ella lo hizo cuando tenía 11 años, ahora me va a dejar explicar lo que descubrí o me va a seguir gritando?

Esta vez sí era el Dumbie que yo conocía, tal vez alguna misión había salido mal y la estaba desquitando conmigo…

-Perdón James, ha sido una conmoción, ahora explícame, eso de Miss Hellsing y su habilidad con amuletos…

-Bueno, ella asegura que lo descubrió en un libro celta y como estaba aburrida lo hizo, tal vez usted solo me pueda culpar de que yo le dije que se protegiera de nosotros si lo creía conveniente, y parece que si lo creía conveniente, y de no haberlo hecho la niña hubiera quedado como lechuga sin memoria…

-James, ella está en peligro sabiendo lo que sabe, aunque el Redvya…

-Lily dijo que podría ser de ayuda, que ella ya había leído el Redvya y que yo debía reconocer que su habilidad era buena…

-Donde está el libro de donde Lily saco el amuleto que llevaba?

-En alguna biblioteca mugrienta de Escocia…

-Bien tienes una nueva misión, llévate a esa impulsiva Hellsing a Escocia y busquen ese libro lo necesito, al parecer complementa al Redvya, y dile que después de esa misión será obliviatada y no podrá poner objeción alguna me oíste?, recuerda decírselo claro para que no diga que le hemos mentido…

- Si Dumbie, perdón, señor! Dumbledore!

-Vete ya antes de que me arrepienta, ah! y llévate a Remus y Sirius a Escocia, tal vez necesiten protección, he recibido informes de mortífagos moviéndose por allá…

-Entendido señor!

Uff, Dumbie se había puesto difícil, aunque había conseguido lo que Lily quería, esto se estaba poniendo muy raro, que esos libros estuvieran relacionados era una muy extraña coincidencia, al igual que ella regresara a su casa la noche en que él iba a robarla… pensaría eso en otro momento ya que ahora sus amigos le hacían señas y debía informarles taaantas cosas!

-Chicos tenemos una misión- dijo lo más feliz posible que podía…

-James no nos convences, Moody no nos ha dicho nada…

-Esta es una misión directamente para Dumbie, perdón Dumbledore…

-Que Dumbie dijo que? nosotros?

-Sí, cree que podemos manejar a la pelirroja impulsiva que él no pudo controlar :P

-Como?, dijeron sus amigos sorprendidos

-Chicos sin preguntas, nos vamos, pero antes pasemos por la casa debemos recoger algunas cosas para el viaje…

-A dónde iremos?

-Escocia… el sonido de gaitas ya les llegaba a los oídos… nunca les había gustado esa ciudad más lluviosa que Londres y mucho más salvaje sin duda…

Apenas había pasado un día pero ya empezaba a preocuparse, cuanto se podía tardar James en explicarle a Dumbie lo que pasaba….a menos que…

Se había resistido al impulso de tomar el espejo todo el día pero ahora lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse en recordar los ojos avellana de James, sus lentes y su cabello alborotado…

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos, donde la piel entraba en contacto con el metal de la empuñadura del espejo, y abrió los ojos lentamente… en el espejo en vez de su reflejo estaba un rostro conocido, y esta vez su corazón dio un vuelco hasta las nubes y regreso a la tierra en un segundo..-James??

-Pequeña Hellsing, ya vamos a tu casa, pero nos apareceremos en la biblioteca que es el lugar mas espacioso que recuerdo, ve hacia allá si??

-Esta bien, murmuro Lily lentamente, como era posible que con escuchar su voz sus sentidos se alteraran, esto ya no estaba del normal para nada…

Bien chicos tomen mi mano, como soy el único que conoce la casa yo los trasladare, ustedes solo ocúpense de que las cosas lleguen a nuestro destino también…

-Prongs, querido amigo del alma… quien te nombro el líder de esta misión?- dijo Sirius con una mueca que no alcanzaba a parecer de disgusto…

-Sirius, ya cállate, sabes que a James le dio las órdenes Dumbledore así que prepárate y ya vámonos- dijo Moony siempre conciliador

-Ash está bien pero yo a la derecha – dijo brincando como cachorrito y riendo audiblemente :D

Y así entre discusiones sin sentido se trasladaron a la mansión Hellsing, y aunque James ya había estado en ese lugar, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar todo perfectamente ordenado a pesar de que la vez que estuvo ahí para llevarse el Redvya dejo un poco revuelta esa amplia biblioteca…

-Wow- exclamó Remus- esto se ve genial! Dijo sorprendido por la cantidad de libros que veía ahí, mientras que Sirius solo hizo una mueca de disgusto… a mi parecer se ve muy Hogwarts demasiados libros aquí y salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que detrás del escritorio una pelirroja se deshacía de la risa, esos chicos sí que eran graciosos, tal vez por eso eran amigos de James…

Al escuchar su risa, una sensación que empezaba a ver como normal recorrió su cuerpo, volteo de inmediato para encontrarse con la pequeña pelirroja sentada en un escritorio lleno de libros, al parecer ella si se había mantenido ocupada en ese tiempo y mientras Remus husmeaba por ahí el se acerco a ella…

-Ya llegamos Lily- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Y bien que decido sobre mi Dumbie?- dijo poniéndose seria de repente- vinieron los tres para someterme o para que los acompañe?

-Tenemos una misión Lily Hellsing y tú nos acompañaras, aunque Dumbledore me pidió que te aclarara una condición no negociable…

-Y cual sería esa condición?

-Fácil y sencillo, después de que nos ayudes con esta misión tendrás que permitir que te realicemos el Obliviate…

-Y si me niego?

-En ese caso el Obliviate se llevaría a cabo de inmediato y ni siquiera podrías acompañarnos a la misión, lo que sería muy triste pues Remus y Sirius en realidad quieren ir…- dije tratando de aligerar lo dicho con una broma…

-Entonces todo esto es por tus amigos?- preguntó abriendo los ojos enormemente

-Lily! Claro que no, además yo no hice las reglas!, sólo te digo lo que me mandaron decirte- dije ya comenzando a sentirse un poco molesto, aunque sabía que la impulsiva pelirroja no se lo iba a tomar bien cuando lo supiera…

-Sabes mi posición en este asunto mejor que nadie James y pensé que también me comprendías, esto es personal, es por el honor de mi familia, y mi memoria no está a disposición de un trueque… si quieren que les ayude en la misión es todo o nada y si decides que no los acompañe no dejaré que me borres la memoria, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ustedes tres al mismo tiempo- dagas verdes salían de sus ojos dispuestas a matarme mientras me veía con esa pasión por lo que creía, desgraciadamente para mi yo estaba de acuerdo con ella… y desgraciadamente para ella también tenía que obedecer órdenes…

-Las cosas están como le dije Miss Hellsing, tiene la última oportunidad de hacer algo mas por el mundo, tanto el suyo como el mío si lo desea, lo demás no está a discusión, son ordenes que deben cumplirse, además no deberías hacerme más difícil esto, créeme que no disfrutare borrándote la memoria si es lo que piensas…

James se veía muy molesto, yo sabía que esto le gustaba tan poco como a mí, tal vez había sido muy dura con lo que le dije, pero había cosas como esta, que tenían que aclararse hasta sus últimas consecuencias, aunque aun tenia de mi lado el factor sorpresa si ellos pensaban que yo iba sumisamente y luego me escabullía para impedir que hicieran lo que querían…pero luego donde quedaría mi palabra si iba con promesas falsas, jamás podría sentirme honorable de nuevo…esto es tan difícil- dije sin pensar en voz alta, estaba cubriéndome la cara con las manos y analizando todas las posibles soluciones cuando una explosión y unos gritos repentinos me distrajeron…

Los chicos se pusieron en posición de defensa con sus varitas y yo maldije el no haber tenido la mochila preparada en la biblioteca, había dejado las cosas en mi habitación, pero cuando voltee al frente vi que la armadura de adorno junto a la puerta tenía una espada, media herrumbrosa por el tiempo sin mantenimiento, pero creo que aun servirá como defensa, corrí hacia allí, la tome y salí, sin escuchar los gritos de los chicos tras de mí que me ordenaban que me quedara tras ellos, aun no me conocían bien por lo que se veía…

Afuera todo era caos parecía que había fuegos artificiales en la sala que es a donde me dirigí y al llegar me encontré con Sirius medio encorvado peleando con tres tipos al mismo tiempo, había otros cuatro más en la sala y de la chimenea salía un fuego verde por el que en ese momento surgía otro más…

-Quien demonios se creen! les grite- ahora cualquier ente estúpido se creía con el derecho de invadir mi casa…

Descargue mi furia creciente contra el que estaba más cerca de mí, al verme emitió una risa estruendosa y fea, yo solo descargue todo el peso de la espada contra él, cosa que le sorprendió pues partí su máscara dejando ver el rostro grisáceo y la nariz ganchuda de un tipo de pelo grasiento, se recupero y apunto estaba de mandarme un hechizo cuando de una patada le quite la varita y cuando lo iba a rematar con la espada una fuerza invisible me lanzo contra una columna lateral… estaba un poco aturdida pero ya me estaba levantando, cuando vi entrar a la sala a James y Remus con caras de suma sorpresa al observar lo que pasaba ahí adentro…

Inmediatamente empezaron a lanzar hechizos al por mayor, pero los otros tipos que eran mas no se quedaban atrás, por suerte Sirius ya se había deshecho de dos, parece que además de gracioso era bueno luchando, logre ponerme de pie de nuevo dispuesta a cargarme al imbécil que me había lanzado aquel hechizo y justo en ese momento el tipo que había estado a punto de vencer se paro frente a mi apuntándome con su varita que ya empezaba a emitir un brillo rojizo en su punta…

-Jajajaja, y crees que eso me asusta ente estúpido, por si no lo recuerdas casi te gano hace un momento, antes de que tus amiguitos te ayudaran…

-Muggle asquerosa morirás en este momento por atreverte a ofenderme- dijo el ente según él para asustarme…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con su varita me deje caer y con la espada logre hacerle un corte en un pie, lanzó un alarido de dolor y yo solo me dirigí contra el siguiente, había descubierto que la espada podía refractar las luces de las varitas si coincidía en su trayectoria así que no me volvieron a sorprender con lucecitas malintencionadas, pero ellos sí que estaban sorprendidos, porque hubo un momento en el que los "mortífagos" como mis "amigos" los llamaban comenzaron a alinearse para mandarme hechizos al mismo tiempo, fue cuando la caballería es decir los chicos se replegaron a mi lado para contrarrestarlos, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada y me deje caer de rodillas, solo que en mi descuido no me percate que cerca de mi estaba el imbécil que me había atacado primero, que ya se había recuperado milagrosamente de mi corte y ahora me apuntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Sectusempra!- grito, James palideció y se lanzo encima de mi pero no alcanzo a protegerme, mi espada tampoco sirvió esta vez, sólo sentí como si un millón de cuchillos se clavaran en mi piel y perdí la conciencia, esta vez por el dolor…

* * *

Bueno, que tal ??? que pasara con Lily?, se recuperara?, llegaran en algun momento a escocia??

todo esto lo veran en el proximo chap...espero :D jijiji

bueno ya me fui

atte Besdlyn

PD Reviews please !!!!!


	6. De Leyendas, Lagos y figuras escocesas

Hola!!! Perdon por la tardanza, una disculpa, pero hice el chap mas larguito para compensar un poco...

Dusclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling ;P, ahh y la mencion del musgo es con referencia a los libros de Philip Pullman...

* * *

**Capítulo 6** **De leyendas, lagos y figuras escocesas**

-Toma a Lily y vete, ya James nosotros te alcanzaremos -dijo Moony gritado entre el bullicio que hacían los mortífagos, para ese momento ya habíamos dejado a Snape reducido a un poco menos que papilla, y los demás misteriosamente se habían replegado, como planeando su siguiente estrategia… y aunque debíamos salir de allí cuanto antes, primero debía encargarme de las heridas de Lily…

Cuando por fin pude centrar mi atención en ella me maldije por mi incompetencia, en este momento poco importaba la memoria de ella o la misión, lo más importante era que viviera, tal vez por esto Dumbie no quería que se involucrara, y es que nos habían tomado por sorpresa totalmente, y aunque estábamos al parecer a mano el ataque a Lily fue cruel, rápido y certero, nunca había visto heridas como esas y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, deseaba con mi alma que madame Pomfrey estuviera aquí… o que al menos a Lily se le hubiera ocurrido llevar su colguije ese protector, pero no! ella tenía que confiar en nosotros…

Dejamos un camino de sangre hasta su habitación, e hice aparecer unas vendas, tratando de detener la hemorragia de las muchas heridas que tenía Lily, hasta su mejilla sangraba copiosamente, pero parecía que nada de lo poco que hacia daba resultado, ella comenzó a quejarse entre sueños y entre palabras balbuceantes dijo-…en la mochila

Fue entonces cuando entendí, que sí, la pequeña pelirroja tenía un plan hasta en esas circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, me lance sobre su mochila y vacié su contenido al completo, me puse a buscar como loco entre todas las armas que cargaba esa mujer, y entre todo eso había unos botecillos todos etiquetados con diferentes nombres, de nada me servía pues no decían su uso…

-..el mus..go…-escuche de nuevo la voz de Lily a mis espaldas, y seguí revolviendo los botes hasta encontrar uno que dijera justamente musgo, pero el único que encontré decía "musgo de la sangre" y tenía el aspecto de ser un alga lodosa, aunque era inodoro lo que daba una ventaja, confié en que la pelirroja estuviera segura de para que servía eso y comencé a embarrar esa sustancia pegajosa sobre sus heridas, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar en contacto la sustancia con su piel se formaba una costra que impedía que siguiera sangrando, al parecer la pequeña pelirroja si tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, cuando termine de cubrir sus heridas con eso guarde todo de nuevo en la mochila y me dispuse a partir de ahí con Lily aun inconsciente y su mochila pesada a cuestas…

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño mis padres me habían llevado a vacacionar en alguna ocasión a Escocia, no recordaba a la perfección el camino pero confiaba en que aun existieran esas cabañas… me concentre y en un parpadeo agregándole un poco de mareo me encontré trastabillando en una colina de un imperturbable verde cenizo a la luz de la luna creciente en mi cabeza, y si aun estaba esa cabaña… aunque desvencijada y vieja serviría por el momento, lo primero que hice fue acomodar a Lily en el interior, con unos cuantos toques de varita ya se había vuelto un poco habitable y me dispuse a enviarles las coordenadas a mis amigos vía patronus, espero que se encuentren bien, no me gustaría un herido mas en este grupo reducido…

Lo que restaba de la noche lo pase totalmente al cuidado de la pelirroja, que aunque había dejado de sangrar con su remedio casero aun no despertaba, lo que comenzaba a preocuparme sobre manera, sin embargo puede que solo fuera que estuviera cansada, digo después de todo la chica lucho como toda una guerrera antes de que los mortífagos la arrinconaran, y cuando mis pensamientos me llevaron hacia este punto, me pregunte seriamente cómo es posible que los mortífagos nos encontraran, y lo que es peor como pueden atacar un punto neutro como es la casa de Lily… tendría que preguntarle a ella cuando despertara si todas sus protecciones estaban levantadas o si las desactivo para que pudiéramos llegar y justo en ese momento ellos entraron también, aunque… porque tendrían que vigilar su casa en un principio si hacia tan solo unos días que la conocíamos y nadie aparte de la orden sabia de la misión que me llevo ahí en un principio…

Tal vez y solo tal vez, Lily tuviera razón en que ella podía ayudar en esta guerra y por alguna razón Voldemort también se había dado cuenta de ello…

Tan pensativo estaba que no me percate de cuando Lily abrió sus ojos…

Podía sentir cada célula de mi cuerpo gritar de dolor, de inmediato intente hacer un chequeo de mis funciones motoras, podía mover pies y manos y gracias al cielo ya no sangraba, al parecer le debía una a aquella anciana del Himalaya que me dio ese pote extraño, después de todo si servía para dejar de sangrar, en el examen de mi misma me di cuenta de que tenía frío, cuando abrí lentamente los ojos de inmediato supe que ya no estaba en mi casa, pues ese techo de madera me era completamente desconocido, ya que pase gran parte de mi niñez observando el techo de mi casa cuando por alguna razón no podía resolver algún problema y me quedaba pensativa mirando hacia allí, y luego comencé a recordar lentamente como pequeños flashes de mi memoria, la lucha en mi sala y a James tratando de contener mi hemorragia, cuando mi memoria llego a la parte James ya estaba completamente alerta, que les pasaría a los chicos? y cuando voltee, lo encontré recostado junto al sillón donde me encontraba, al parecer cabeceaba, se la ha de haber pasado cuidándome pobrecito… intente levantarme, pero eso de incorporarse después de una gran pérdida de sangre no es buena idea como pude comprobar en ese momento…

Escuche un ruido y cuando voltee hacia Lily la vi tratando de incorporarse y fallar en su intento, inmediatamente después la abrace, me sentí tan bien de que ella estuviera a salvo que no me percate de que la posición en la que estábamos era un poco comprometedora… sólo si alguien no supiera lo que en realidad pasaba…

-Me alegra que despertaras Lily me tenias muy preocupado… -dije tratando de contener el temblor en mi voz, en parte felicidad, en parte coraje contenido por lo que le había hecho el estúpido de Snape…

Lily sólo se limito a palmearme en la cabeza y sentí algo húmedo deslizarse entre mis cabellos, creo que ella lloraba silenciosamente, lo que no pudo más que hacer que mi ira contra esos mortífagos se renovara, y a punto estaba de decirle a Lily lo que pensaba cuando…

-Moony debemos irnos! No ves que Prongs está ocupadísimo con el bombón pelirrojo - dijo Sirius de pronto, saliendo de la nada… bueno apareciéndose casi en medio de Lily y de mi para ser más exactos, Remus solo se limito a toser fingiendo indiferencia pero tragándose una carcajada…, sentí inmediatamente el cambio de humor de la pelirroja que aun sostenía en mis brazos, y que aun no sé porque seguía haciendo eso…

Lo siguiente que supe es que yo estaba en el piso con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza donde Lily había dejado amablemente un golpe después de decir algo así como aprovechado de las circunstancias… y ver entre estupefacto y agradecido como la pequeña Hellsing que hasta hace momentos antes no se sentía bien recobraba su aspecto saludable al corretear por todo el reducido espacio a mi mejor amigo que no por nada había sido un excelente jugador de quidditch en Hogwarts pues esquivaba a Lily y todo cuanto ella le arrojaba, a estas alturas yo estaba carcajeándome junto con Remus al extremo de que me dolía el estomago, cuando como si de un golpe se tratara recordé la razón que nos había llevado a ese lugar en un principio…

Escuche a James llamarnos entre todo el alboroto que habíamos armado, creo que nos faltaban algo de risas para romper la tensión, aunque pasado el momento inicial tuviéramos que reconocer lo que en realidad pasaba a nuestro alrededor…

-Alto chicos- dijo James hablando como todo un general que se dirige a su tropa, - es momento de recapitular no de estar jugando, me alegra que todos nos encontremos bien -dijo esto observándome fijamente y sentí como un calorcillo recorría mis mejillas- pero de regreso a la realidad aun quedan cosas por aclarar…

Sin duda debemos de hacer un informe para enviar a Dumbledore antes de lo previsto e informarle de nuestra rápida salida hacia Escocia- hasta ese momento caí en la cuenta de que efectivamente el aire aquí olía demasiado húmedo y fresco, muy antiguo también, sin duda ya estábamos en Escocia pero yo desmayada no me había dado cuenta- y también de ciertos percances ocurridos en la travesía, ahora la pregunta más importante aparte de que vamos a hacer, es aclarar la postura de una persona de este grupo y dejar claras unas cositas que no está de más mencionar…

Ok, si todo ese discurso iba dirigido a mí y ahora vendrá la pregunta del millón…

-Lily, que decidiste sobre tu participación en esta misión?

Observe a la pelirroja tragarse un suspiro de resignación, sabía que a continuación me podía esperar tanto que explotara como que saltara de emoción, por lo que su actitud pasiva me ponía los nervios de punta…

-Chicos, desde pequeña he podido confiar en pocas personas, pero mi padre una vez me dijo, que si alguien te salvaba la vida, en ese alguien podías confiar… tal vez ayer les hubiera dicho que se fueran por un tubo y hubiera seguido yo con mis investigaciones por mi lado, o a lo mejor les hubiera mentido y hubiera venido con ustedes para conseguir más información… sin embargo hoy es otro día, y estoy viva, cuando tal vez por milésimas de segundo pudiera no estarlo…

Así que acepto la condición de esta misión, aunque definitivamente con una aclaración que me acaba de iluminar el día- la sonrisa de la pelirroja en ese momento me recordó a la de una serpiente en otro momento, sin duda si ella fuera bruja hubiera sido una Slytherin y también sin duda a mi no me hubiera importado – Dumbledore exigió que me realizaran el Obliviate correctamente, pero solo exigió eso no es así?

-Sí, así es…- me apresure a responder yo aun sin saber de qué iba todo esto de la aclaración-

-Perfecto…- dijo Lily aun con esa sonrisa que no me daba confianza- solo una cosita mas, James que tanto borrarían de mi memoria?

-Pues desde el primer contacto, supongo que desde el día en que nos "encontramos" en tu biblioteca, tu vida seguiría a partir de ese día si no me equivoco…

- Y James trajiste mi mochila o la olvidaste en casa?...

Cada vez entendía menos pero aun así le respondí – la traje sin duda, después de que saque de ahí lo que te salvo la vida no la iba a dejar…

-Ok! Perfecto entonces ya podemos irnos, necesito saber dónde estamos para decirles hacia donde nos dirigimos- la pelirroja Hellsing siempre dando órdenes…

-Disculpa pelirroja, pero por si no te has dado cuenta el que está al mando aquí es James… - dijo Sirius poniéndose delate de Lily haciendo que esta inmediatamente se pusiera en guardia- y creo que el aun tiene cosas que decir- fue cuando me di cuenta que en efecto James tenía cara de pocos amigos y sus miradas hostiles iban dirigidas a mi…

-Es exactamente como se digno a mencionar Padfoot, aun tengo cosas por decir, entre ellas que por ninguna circunstancia, entiéndelo ninguna, puedes o tienes el derecho de pelear con mortífagos aunque cargues con todas esas armas por ahí como una amazona, me entiendes?- Ahora si había sido muy claro y ella no podía replicar… sin embargo, ese dicho que dice que nunca tienes al destino o te atravieses en el camino de un pelirrojo enfadado creo que tiene algo de verdad…

Una risa que nos lleno de escalofríos a Sirius, Remus y a mí se dejo oír por la estrecha cabaña, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta como diez cuchillos pasaron rozando exactamente los hombros y rodillas de nuestra ropa, si estaba completamente estupefacto…

-Y la próxima vez apuntare a otra cosa que no sea su ropa que eso les quede claro… es suficiente con la amenaza de dejarme sin memoria, pero nunca dejare de ser yo, pensé que éramos amigos, y los amigos no hacen esas peticiones, nunca dejare de pelear me oyes, aunque este en desventaja o en una habitación llena de mortífagos y yo solo tenga una espada herrumbrosa para defenderme… creí que ya habías entendido eso… James…

-Y yo creí que tu apreciabas tu vida más después de lo que paso ayer…

Nunca supe si llego a escuchar lo que le dije, o si solo lo pensé, porque ese pequeño torbellino rojo, sin duda por la furia, salió de la cabaña dejándonos a los tres con un sudor frio recorriendo nuestra espalda…

Como se atrevía el muy… a pedirme, no a ordenarme aquello, ya no estaba tan convencida de que mi decisión en esta misión haya sido la correcta pero yo ya no podía echarme atrás, debía respetar mi palabra y comenzar cuanto antes con mi plan de auto salvación, así que revolviendo entre las cosas de mi mochila encontré uno de los cuadernos de campo que casi acaba de comenzar a usar, si el mismo en el que realice la entrevista con el ente, cuando recordé eso una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, parecía que habían pasado siglos de aquello y había sucedido tan solo unos pocos días atrás…

Para tranquilizarme comencé a escribir de prisa antes de que alguien se percatara de ello, tratando de no omitir ningún detalle incluso los relacionados con mis sentimientos, porque debía reconocer que en esos días había tenido altas y bajas muy frecuentemente y todas relacionadas con cierto chico de ojos avellana que en este momento estará odiándome dentro de la cabaña, y al cruzar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza un dolor en mi corazón hizo que me detuviera de repente, en serio me preocupaba que James llegara a odiarme?... tan concentrada me quede que no me di cuenta justo de lo que estaba cuidándome, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y di un salto del susto, abrazando mi libreta con fuerza…

-Miss Hellsing, para trazar el curso de la misión necesitamos de la información que usted posee así que si no quiere regresar a la cabaña puede decírmelo y yo se lo diré a James…

-Remus, puedes llamarme Lily, solo evita el ponerme sobrenombres bastante tengo con los que se inventan entre James y Sirius…

-Está bien Lily, me lo dirás?..

- No, entrare ahí y se los diré a todos…

-No creo que sea buena idea, deja que James se calme y tal vez cuando se vuelvan a ver no comience una pelea…

-Pero él es el que está mal…-dije haciendo pucheros como niña chiquita

-Tal vez Lily, pero entiende una cosa, en nuestro grupo jamás ha habido una chica como una compañera y James aun no sabe cómo debe tratarte, el siente que debe protegerte, no porque seas mujer sino porque es algo que él hace con todos los que son importantes para el…

Las palabras de Remus me dejaron pensando profundamente y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, le conté la historia completa del viaje que realice con mi padre años atrás…

-Llegamos primero a Edimburgo pues mi padre debía reunirse con el consejo de religiosos que tenía sede en ese lugar, ahí le encomendaron la misión que debíamos realizar aquí, de camino a ese lugar llamado Glenran, llegamos a un pequeño pueblo donde había un castillo llamado Dulsie, siglos atrás en su época de esplendor se habría visto magnifico, si en esta época era espectacular pararse a sus puertas, pero sin duda lo que más me encantaba de ese lugar aparte de las galletas de avena con miel, era sin duda su biblioteca, inundada de leyendas, sonatas y fragmentos de cuentos olvidados en el tiempo, algunos de ellos como versos que rayaban casi en el filo de invocaciones y hechizos, aunque a mis once años aun no estaba convencida del todo de lo que hacía mi padre, en esa visita a Escocia no dude ni por un momento que la magia existía y que yo debía ayudar a mi padre a acabar con aquellos malvados que hacían mal uso de aquella fuerza suprema, aunque esa vez al igual que James ahora, el prefirió dejarme abandonada en una biblioteca, aunque entretenida, a permitirme perfeccionarme en las batallas frente a frente…

Cuando termine de relatar la historia algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y sin embargo yo me sentía muy tranquila… parecía que por fin este viaje tomaba el rumbo que debía, hacia las Highlands, hacia Dulsie y su lago de exuberantes colores, me pregunto si en esta época se encontrara congelado?…

Al momento en que Lily dejo de contar su historia yo no sabía si debía irme o quedarme a consolarla, pero cuando la vi esbozar una tenue pero nítida sonrisa, me aleje lentamente con dirección a la cabaña, para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos y para enfrentarme al león enjaulado que había dejado al cuidado de Sirius un momento mientras trataba de ponerle un cauce a esta misión… eso de ser el conciliador, es muy desgastante… pensé un poco frustrado…

Y respirando profundamente entre, todo estaba muy silencioso lo que me hizo ponerme en guardia y justo como lo pensé al abrir la puerta una masa extraña cayó sobre mí, sin duda el enojo de James había pasado, al menos tanto como para que ideara una broma para uno de sus amigos…

-Muy bien niños, tengo la información… la biblioteca se encuentra en un castillo llamado Dulsie en las Highlands, y como al parecer el único que sabe donde estamos es James el deberá de marcar el camino como buen líder de la misión, a menos que quiera dejarle ese honor a miss Hellsing…

-Por supuesto que no Moony!, yo traje unos mapas y sin duda podemos hallar el camino ya que no podremos aparecernos ni usar red flu, porque está prohibida por estos arcaicos escoceses, y tampoco podríamos pedirle a la pelirroja esa que haga un boceto detallado de ese lugar, creo que no tendremos más opción que escobas o caminar…- dijo Sirius muy seguro de si mismo

-Recuerdo que cerca de aquí hay un pueblo muggle tal vez podamos conseguir algún transporte ahí?, después de todo tenemos a una muggle con nosotros eso debería ayudar a la comunicación no?...- dijo aun pensativo James- y si nos damos prisa puede que lleguemos antes del mediodía si trotamos por algún tramo…

-Si James me parece buena tu idea, ahora ve y dile a Lily…

- No Moony dile tu, después de todo ya se hicieron amigos y es mejor que no hablemos por un tiempo no crees?...ademas necesito que me cuenten como les fue con el paquete que les dejamos atras cuando escapamos...

-Pues no hay mucho que decir- aclaró Remus- no se porque pienso que el objetivo era Lily, porque despues de que ustedes se fueron, ellos comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno, claro dejando atras destrucción y unos cuantos rasguños para nosotros, tratamos de dejar la casa lo mejor sellada que pudimos y en eso recibimos tus coordenadas... solo que cierto cachorro quería cenar algo antes... a eso de las 3 am y por eso nos tardamos en llegar...- así qu en realidad si tenian interes en Lily...

-Bueno chicos creo que en esta misión debemos tambien que cuidar de cierta pelirroja malhumorada que viaja con nosotros y no dejarla sola ni un momento, no vaya a ser que los mortifagos no hayan seguido, recuerden la advertencia de Dumbie...- dije rogando porque solo fuera un mal presentimiento de todos...

Así que Remus se encargo de decirle a Lily el plan inmediato, cabe mencionar que el trayecto al pueblo fue un poco tensionante pero superable y justo como lo predijo James al mediodía llegaron al pequeño pueblo que más bien parecía aldea, lo que decepciono a los chicos, excepto a Lily que inmediatamente se fue a conversar con una anciana que cruzaba por la pequeña plazoleta, ellos la observaron aun consternados por la escena matutina, ya que aun no sabían que esperar de ella, sin embargo contra todo pronóstico se comporto linda y agradable y consiguió información valiosa, aunque decepcionante, en la aldea no había ningún coche disponible y la única opción que les quedaba para viajar de día con Lily y pasar desapercibidos era… en caballos, y después de un trueque que sin duda fue ventajoso para el granjero que acepto el cambio ellos lograron dirigirse a Dulsie con las señas que amablemente les dio el señor después de que depositaran otro galeón en su mano…

Después de todo, que mortífago esperaría encontrárselos cabalgando por las campiñas escocesas en dos caballos y una yegua?... sin duda ninguno … y el éxito en esa parte del viaje se lo debían a Lily, aun así James todavía no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella y ella pues… es una orgullosa Hellsing así que por nada en el mundo pediría disculpas… al menos no el mismo día de la pelea, no sobre un caballo y mucho menos en medio de la nada… aunque esa nada fuera un magnifico paisaje que variaba entre el verde intenso de la hierba que aun cubría el piso pese a que comenzaba el invierno y las ultimas flores de brezo que quedaban en los caminos…

Al ritmo que llevaban podían llegar al día siguiente a Dulsie si no se cruzaban con más inconvenientes… cuando el atardecer comenzó a decorar el cielo con sus tonos rojizos en un cielo extrañamente despejado para ser Escocia ellos dejaron de cabalgar tan aprisa para encontrar un lugar en el que poder pasar la noche, en el camino habían decidido que harían guardias entre James, Sirius y Remus para cuidar el campamento a lo que Sirius reclamo que Lily también debía hacer guardia si estaba en el grupo y pareció no importarle las miradas de ira que le enviaron James y Remus, a lo que Lily respondió que por ella no había problema solo que la despertaran cuando le tocara y se fue a dormir dejando estupefactos a dos y ofendido a uno que pensaba crear mas problemas, después de todo nadie injuriaba a su mejor a migo y salía impune al hacerlo, aunque ese alguien fuera una chica tan linda como aquella…

La noche transcurrió sin percances y todos realizaron su guardia, y justo antes del amanecer Remus despertó a todos para que se pusieran en camino de nuevo…

Casi a media mañana de cabalgata Lily se detuvo de repente cuando cruzaban una colina extrañamente extensa y cabalgo al lado contrario para llegar a la cima de esta, los chicos intrigados la siguieron y al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Lily no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse, ya que frente a ellos un lago de un azul índigo se encontraba cristalizado y enmarcando la vista espectral de este se encontraba un castillo de piedra gris, habían llegado, y Dulsie se presentaba a ellos como una agradable imagen de un pasado lejano, en ese momento todos compartieron un cálido sentimiento de paz que los inundo, sin duda este lugar tendría muchos secretos y su misión era descubrir la relación entre ellos…

* * *

Pues como aclaración el nombre del castillo es uno de los que salen en un libro se Susan King ;P, espero que esten bien, y si les gusto o no pues me dejan review para decirme :D

en el prox Chap... James seguira enojado con Lily?? ... Sirius seguira haciendo travesuras???... que paso con los mortifagos??

Bueno que esten muy bien y gracias por leer :D

atte Besdlyn


	7. El tiempo

Hola!! Besdlyn apenada, pero la musa andaba perdida y creo que ya regreso, espero..., el chap es cortito, pero al menos les recuerdo que sigue vivo el fic :D

como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y la idea si salio de mi alocada cabecita que esperemos que ya no se trabe, ahora si los dejo leer :D

* * *

**Capítulo 7 El tiempo…**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron a Dulsie que definitivamente era un lugar extraño, no podía dejar de sorprenderme pues cada habitación era como una caja de Pandora, de un lugar podían salir o niños que correteaban escandalosos o "apacibles" cuartos de cachivaches inservibles… era digno de explorar para alguien como los merodeadores … y aunque se la habían pasado recluidos en la biblioteca buscando el libro que les describió Lily aun no habían tenido éxito en encontrarlo, para alguien como Lily y Remus no representaba ningún problema y la verdad es que hastiaba ver lo emocionados que se ponían con cada libro que llegaba a sus manos, lo que causaba que Sirius y yo a cada momento les preguntáramos si ya habían encontrado el libro que buscábamos… para que ellos terminaran diciendo que no y que el retraso más bien tenía que ver con todas las leyendas que encontraban en esos libros, y el único crédito que podía darles, es que al parecer Lily tenía razón en que era una gran y magnifica biblioteca y hasta el más escéptico se podría convencer en ese lugar…

Ahora el castillo era casi parte del olvido y que un grupo de adolescentes llegara como aparecidos de la nada le había insuflado vida a este lugar lejano… al parecer lo único realmente bueno que había pasado hasta ahora es que el mayordomo del castillo recordaba a Lily de su última visita… y le tenían tanto aprecio que nos aceptaron sin preguntas y aparte nos trataban muy bien, y nos alimentaban de lo mejor… aun así a James había algo que le molestaba, bueno si aun estaba un poco sentido con Lily mas porque después de su pequeña discusión en la cabaña solo hablaban para cosas triviales y ya no habían vuelto a conversar como antes, pero lo que realmente le mortificaba era el hecho que desde que salieron de la casa de Lily había sido una misión tranquila a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, sin duda tanta calma traería una tormenta mucho mayor, lo que le preocupaba era que su sexto sentido parecía dormido y el no podía anticipar el movimiento de los mortífagos como antes, al igual que sucedió en casa de Lily, la respuesta de Dumbie no se hizo esperar, pero no era muy útil que digamos, las mismas palabras vacías de siempre, tengan cuidado, sean pacientes, busquen rápido… como si no supiéramos que eso teníamos que hacer… por lo menos ahora por decreto grupal ella tenía "prohibido" quitarse su colguije protector, y ella no parecía molesta con eso aunque si cuando el intentaba hablarle… las cosas no estaban bien sin duda

Y bueno de vuelta a la realidad de esta oscura biblioteca, aun no sé cómo encontrar algo que ni si quiera quien vio el libro recuerda a la perfección, la única "pista" que nos dio la pelirroja fue, un libro antiguo, pastas de piel con un nudo celta color plata sobre fondo negro, y aunque pareciera fácil… aun no habíamos encontrado nada, pues Sirius y yo solo veíamos las portadas y descartábamos, avanzando más rápido que mis dos compañeros que se ponían a leer a cada momento…

Me había dado cuenta que Remus era una persona muy interesante, le llamaba la atención casi lo mismo que a mí , excepto la parte de las armas y la sangre, ja ja ja, aunque tengo que reconocer que su obsesión por los hombres lobo era algo que no entendía, aparte de eso, nos llevábamos genial y aunque James y Sirius se la pasaban quejándose a cada rato de que avanzábamos lento, habíamos descubierto muchas cosas que sin duda a ellos les serviría en su lucha, ya teníamos nuestra buena parte de libros que queríamos llevarnos a nuestra biblioteca personal, sin embargo del libro deseado, aun no había ni rastro, me tenia preocupada que los mortífagos no aparecieran, me temía que de un momento a otro irrumpieran ahí como lo habían hecho en mi casa lo que no dejaba de estresarme, pues no solo éramos nosotros sino que en caso de un ataque tendríamos que proteger a todas las personas que habitaban en el castillo, de todos modos ya había conversado con el mayordomo del castillo y le había explicado un poco de nuestra misión, solo para que estuviera alerta, después de todo el conoció a mi padre y aunque no a ciencia cierta si sabia un poco de lo que él hacía, que era enviado por la Santa Iglesia Católica y que tenía una misión especial, por lo que cuando le dije que teníamos una misión parecida a la de mi padre, el me respondió que no me preocupara mas y que nos ayudarían en lo que pudieran, aun así le advertí que era peligroso y que si tenían un refugio lo tuvieran preparado por si había un ataque sorpresa… Ante esta afirmación quedo un poco consternado aun así hizo lo que le dije y no pregunto más…

- Lily, cuando vas a disculparte con James, ya es mucho tiempo para que sigan enojados por eso…

- Pues si ya sé, yo no estoy enojada después de lo que me dijiste pero… él parece… muy ofendido por lo de los cuchillos, aun así, no me puedes negar que no probé mi punto…

-Pues si que nos sorprendiste… pero insisto, sería más fácil para esta misión si ustedes cooperaran mas, siento como si hubiera una división y ellos son mis amigos también…

-Está bien Remus, solo porque tú lo pides, tratare de hablar con él hoy, te parece bien?

- Muy bien Lily, espero que todo salga bien…

Y así en la biblioteca un día mas se escurrió de nuestras manos, no es que no tuviera la intención de hablar con James, desde que llegamos a Dulsie quería hacerlo, pero siempre que me acercaba y el ponía su mueca ofendida, yo no sé… se me hacía difícil hablarle, y seguía de largo ignorándolo…

Ya todos habíamos cenado y nos disponíamos a dormir un rato, la habitación que a mí me asignaron era enorme y tenía una linda vista del lago congelado en el que tenuemente se reflejaba la luna en su cuarto creciente, abrí el balcón para que el aire frio de las highlands me refrescara las ideas, y justo estaba en mi proceso de relajación cuando, algo que me había pasado pocas veces me paso, un visión o un recuerdo, quiero más pensar que fue lo segundo…

_..era yo de pequeña, tal vez tenía diez años, mi padre se acercaba a mí con dos libros en brazos, uno de los libros era el Redvya, y mi padre lo acomodo entre algunos de los libros de la biblioteca, el otro lo guardo entre su capa y me dijo, haremos un viaje a Escocia…_

…_de pronto ya estábamos en este lugar, en la amplia biblioteca y junto al tercer ventanal en el librero más alejado lo acomodo, y se volteo a verme, Lily cariño, serás la guardiana de muchas cosas incluido este secreto…_

Mi respiración agitada y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas me confirmaban que había tenido una regresión temporal, si los momentos son dictados por el destino, el mío había acordado que fuera en este instante en el que sabría donde se encontraba el libro que buscábamos, y que yo debía encontrar primero pues era quien debía protegerlo y sin esperara a mañana salí corriendo de aquella habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, tal vez mi error fue, (tiempo después me di cuenta), que no procedí con sigilo, sino que corriendo para mitigar las remanencias de la visión no cuide que alguien me observara…

Aunque este castillo parecía tan apacible y tranquilo, yo no podía dormir, tenía tres días sin dormir, un insomnio que, aunque quisiera negarlo, también tenía que ver con la pelirroja, a mí nunca me había pasado esto, que a causa de alguien se esfumara mi sueño… jamás… que difícil… me levante dispuesto a dar un recorrido por el castillo a ver si cansado morfeo regresaba conmigo, pero en vez de eso lo que vi sin duda era algo que no quería ver… pues no quería verla a ella pasar corriendo inundada de lagrimas y con rumbo desconocido… me preocupé… aunque no mucho… pero a quien quiero engañar si me desgarro verla de esa forma, y como buen merodeador graduado en Hogwarts descubriré que le pasa o al menos a donde se dirige con tanta prisa… y para mi sorpresa iba de camino a la biblioteca… será que ella también tenía insomnio?… pero de ser así, porque iba hacia ese lugar, la pelirroja entro de prisa y ni siquiera cerró la puerta, parecía guiada por la desesperación y yo silenciosamente la seguí…

Cuando entre a la biblioteca, ella no había encendido la luz, pero gracias a la luminosa luna que filtraba sus rayos por los ventanales la pude distinguir justo al lado del último de estos, sacando libros como loca del último librero…

- Parece que necesitas ayuda Miss Hellsing…- siempre me he percatado que el efecto que mi voz tiene en las mujeres es devastador pero esta vez exagere … creo…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa (entiéndase grito de alguien que ha sido asustada en la biblioteca de un castillo oscuro como a las doce de la noche…)- a u c h… su grito me estremeció… pero su inmovilidad sí que me asusto…

-Lily estas bien ?- le pregunte realmente preocupado … pero lo siguiente que paso, bueno si me lo esperaba viniendo de ella... una cachetada que me desencajo un poquito mi quijada

-Imbécil, Tonto, como te atreves a asustarme así!!!!!- otro grito ensordecedor de su parte…

- Mis tímpanos y mi quijada te lo agradecen Lily…-

-Perdón James… - creo que el golpe me afecto y no escucho bien ella se disculpo??

-No te apures, no golpeas tan fuerte, después de todo eres mujer, lo que me dolió mas fue el grito… auch…- dije sobándome mis orejitas, ella sonrió tristemente, lo que me puso en guardia…

-No te pedí perdón por el golpe, ni por el grito, esos te los merecías, mira que asustarme así tonto…

-Ahora sí que no entendí nada… entonces porque te disculpas??

-Por lo de los cuchillos el otro día… tal vez exagere un poquito… creo que con solo gritarte bastaba no?... - ahora si parecía que su sonrisa si iba a llegar a sus ojos

-Ash mujeres!, está bien te perdono, después de todo no me enoje mucho…

-Si, como no, si después de ese día no me hablabas y me veías feo, ni me dejabas acercarme a ti…-

-No me di cuenta…-ok dagas verdes de nuevo- bueno si me di cuenta, yo también lo siento, debimos hablar de inmediato, pero sabes también los Potter son orgullosos…

-Si James ya me había dado cuenta :P

-Bueno ahora que todo está aclarado, me puedes decir que haces aquí?- y entonces me di cuenta que tenía un libro en sus manos y su sonrisa me convenció de todo…

- Si estaba aquí James, sabes lo que eso significa?-

-Que ya podemos irnos?-

-No, significa que esa visión fue real, que eso si paso y que mi padre me asigno como guardiana, así que yo debo leerlo primero y si veo que lo pueden manejar se los prestare a ustedes, adiós James…- me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a salir corriendo, si la chica uso mi distracción al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla para huir con el libro que habíamos ido a buscar ahí, lo que ameritaba junta urgente de merodeadores…

Llegue corriendo a mi habitación en busca de una vela, debía recordar porque lugar se encontraba lo del amuleto si no quería tener que leerme todo el libro, aunque la verdad la idea no sonaba tan mal, lo deje sobre la cama y fui a encender la vela, me acerque al escritorio cuando un viento helado me acaricio el cuello, de inmediato voltee y el libro se encontraba abierto por la mitad, me dirigí hacia allí y al observar la pagina en la que se encontraba no logre evitar comenzara a leer, después de todo por ahí podría estar lo que buscaba…

* * *

Bueno Feliz Año a todos, un poco tardado... gracias por leer el fic si lo siguen haciendo, espero actualizar pronto... al menos ya recorde por donde iba la idea :D

ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, y mejor no adelanto nada porque luego cambia el chap :P

k esten bien

bye . atte. Besdlyn ;)


	8. Sellos y Dragones

Holaaa! ouch, casi medio año despues... de nuevo ouch, pero aqui esta la actualización, lo siento de veras...

Bueno los personajes son de la señora JK Rowling, la historia, es mia...

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Sellos y Dragones  
**

La historia que comencé a leer esa vez, aun la recuerdo con la claridad del agua, como si aun sostuviera ese antiguo libro entre mis manos y sus hojas de pergamino cosquillearan entre mis dedos…

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en el eón en que los dragones aun pisaban la tierra, existió una gran hechicera, se decía que su magia era tan poderosa, que para sellarla al momento de su muerte y que nadie usara su poder con un fin maligno se tuvo que recurrir a una estrategia muy ruin, aunque la única disponible por ese tiempo, y tal vez en el actual también, la mujer debía ser calcinada hasta los huesos y sus cenizas debían ser devoradas por 12 dragones, esto les conferiría a aquellos seres mitológicos parte de los poderes de aquella mujer poderosa… pero también una condena que sólo los siglos los liberarían de ella, esa carga era que desde entonces y hasta ahora serían cazados y exterminados por quienes persiguieran ese poder…"_

"_Lo que los exterminadores no sabían es que al eliminar a esos dragones el poder se esparciría y jamás podría ser recuperado, a menos que un ser puro tomara un trozo de uno de sus corazones sin saber de qué se trataba y lo considerara su amuleto desde ese momento…"_

Un suave escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal en ese momento, un trozo de corazón en ese amuleto, dejo el libro sobre sus piernas, respiro profundamente e hizo memoria de donde había encontrado el trozo de roca que pendía del amuleto en su cuello, y en ese momento lo sintió, un latir que no era el de ella, un estremecimiento que provenía de la roca, justo ahí lo supo, su amuleto era una parte del poder de aquella mujer antigua, de aquella hechicera poderosa, una parte del corazón de uno de esos doce dragones…

James se paseaba entre desesperado e iracundo por el cuarto de Remus, que en ese momento fungía como sala de reuniones permanente, Sirius lo veía con cara de sueño y Remus con cara de preocupación, y es que aunque el confiara en Lily totalmente no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos cuando supieran que la pelirroja tenía el libro… desde hace varias horas en su cuarto y aun no salía de ahí, no hace falta agregar que James estuvo haciendo guardia afuera de su habitación por dos horas, pero todo parecía tan silencioso como si ella no estuviera ahí…

-Bien, podrías dejar de pasearte por el cuarto como demente y decirnos de una vez por todas porque estamos aquí a las 2 am James?-dijo Sirius molesto de que su amigo los hubiera despertado para verlo pasearse por el cuarto según el…

-Esta bien iremos al grano, Lily encontró el libro que vinimos a buscar- una sonrisa ilumino los rostros de Sirius y Remus en ese momento, Sirius comenzó a brincar como cachorrito y a tararear ya nos vamos! ya nos vamos! ya nos vamos!, sin embargo la sonrisa de Remus se borro tan pronto como apareció…

-Si es tan buena noticia porque estas tan preocupado James?

-No es obvio Moony, Prongs quería pasar más tiempo con su bombón y ese tiempo termino en el momento en que ella encontró el libro…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara

-No es eso… ella… se encerró con el libro en su habitación… y dijo que consideraría si debíamos leerlo o no…

Caras de espanto surcaron a sus amigos, sí él en ese momento estaba un poco espantado también, porque hablamos de una loca Hellsing, que pasaría si ella no los consideraba "dignos" de tener ese libro…

Una idea descabellada surgió de su mentecita activa, si los "mortífagos" comenzaron a atacarla porque se enteraron de su amuleto?, entonces debía decirles a los chicos antes de que otra cosa pasara, y si ese poder era necesario para derrotar a Voldemort pues tendría que cederlo a una causa mayor que su venganza…

Estaban todos tristes, deprimidos y con sueño lo peor, por eso no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, una chica se escabullo rápidamente dentro de la habitación, aun iba en pijama y tenía apretado fuertemente contra su pecho el libro, tanto que sentía como se clavaba contra su piel el amuleto que podría ayudarles a todos a derrotar a ese monstruo o al menos era lo que ella creía en este momento.

James fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, su olor a Lilas era muy peculiar como para no percatarse de que estaba ahí en la habitación…

- Así que nos consideraste dignos después de todo?...-pregunto realmente ofendido con esa niña.

-James no quiero pelear de nuevo contigo…-lo vio de frente y sus ojos se veían un poco cristalinos, James decidió callarse cuando la vio de esa manera…-

-He decidido que mi venganza puede quedar a un lado, es por eso que les entregaré el libro, pero me gustaría explicarle algo a Dumbledore antes de que ustedes saben… me hagan olvidar… todo…-su expresión era tan triste que James por poco y le cree, Sirius y Remus cayeron redonditos en su acto, pero el no, ella tenía un plan alternativo y el debía saberlo…

-El trato era que después de que encontraras el libro haríamos el Obliviate y lo demás lo dejarías a nuestro cargo, para nada tienes que regresar al cuartel a hablar con Dumbledore, te recuerdo que él no está muy contento contigo…

-James por favor!-ahora ella puso carita de ciervo a medio morir- si no les explico no sabrán cómo usarlo…

-Tú! Primero deja de hacer esa cara… y cómo crees que Dumbledore no entendería un libro si es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…

-Y si el libro no fue hecho para magos, Eh James?, no has pensado por un momento en esa posibilidad…

Todo un juego de ping pon estaban presenciando Sirius y Remus, hasta que decidieron intervenir…

-Prongs porque no llamas a Dumbie y le explicas que ya encontramos el libro y vamos en camino- dijo Sirius por primera vez en el día hablando seriamente…

-Lily porque no nos explicas lo que quieres decirle a Dumbledore y nosotros lo haremos por ti, para después encargarnos de Obliviate- Remus trataba de conciliar a sus amigos … pero aun así James y Lily se mandaban miradillas fieras que amenazaban con lanzarse de nuevo uno en contra del otro.

Y así mientras seguían los consejos del conciliador del grupo la madrugada se iba pasando… James se fue a su habitación a enviar el patronus pues no se lograba concentrar estando en la misma habitación que Lily, Sirius se fue con él, dejando a Remus y Lily solos por un momento…

-Está bien Remus, ya sé que tienen que hacer eso de borrarme la memoria pero por lo menos deja que lo haga James para despedirme de él, que serán minutos más, minutos menos y en eso te explico lo del libro, creo que tú eres quien mejor entendería lo que tengo que decir…

-Bueno, pues soy todo oídos Miss Hellsing…

-No sé cómo, o porque razón esta piedra llego a mis manos, tal vez la encontré justo en este castillo, o entre unos arbustos, o entre las cosas de mi casa, el punto es que termine haciéndola mi amuleto, y tal vez me juzgues loca, pero lo que viene descrito en ese libro, lo que yo creo que buscan es lo que resta del poder de un antigua hechicera que radica en esa piedra, yo lo sentí, la sentí latir, dile eso a Dumbie y si para el significa algo esta misión y la venganza de todos los que hemos perdido a alguien a manos de Voldemort la usara… creo que es todo lo que puedo decir por lo pronto…

Justo en ese momento James y Sirius entraban de nuevo a la habitación, James ya se veía más calmado, Lily le entrego su colguije a Remus y el libro con la pagina doblada, James al ver esto suspiro de alivio y se acerco a ellos, Remus lo detuvo con una mano y le susurro algo al oído, algo que para James sonó como, no seas tonto y despídete bien de ella…

Lily se veía especialmente tensa, tal vez sea el hecho de que se estaba sometiendo por voluntad propia al hechizo de un mago, algo que en su preconcebida mente jamás imagino que sucedería…- la vi a los ojos y vi otra cosa aparte de temor, como una luz que hacía mucho no veía, no al menos en estos últimos días…-Lily…-su nombre salió de mi boca entre un suspiro de resignación y algo de desesperación contenida…

-James…- mi nombre en su boca sonaba igual que como me sentía... sin esperanza, sabía que esto era lo que debía hacer pero no quería…

-James, no me va a doler verdad?- ahora si sus pucheros me arrancaron la primer risa de la noche…

-Ja ja ja ja, claro que no pelirroja, no te va a doler, si se te hace más fácil puedes cerrar tus ojos y cuando los abras estarás en tu casa y esto no será ni siquiera un mal sueño…- cuando dije esto al que le dolió fue a mí, ella no me recordaría... ni nuestros pleitos, ni nuestros momentos divertidos, ya que aunque haya sido una semana o menos yo sentía que habían sido milenios de conocernos y que ella desapareciera de mi vida me iba a costar algo, aun no sabía que… pero el nudo en mi garganta no ayudaba a aclararme…

-James… recuerda que mi mochila se va conmigo, entiendes?, hay libros ahí que no puedo perder si?,- sus ojos suplicantes terminaron por convencerme…

Vi a James soltar el aire y casi terminar de desesperarse… porque se molestaba de que le pidiera un último favor?

-Así que solo te interesa tu mochila, eso quiere decir que no nos vas a extrañar ni un poco, que estas tan contenta de deshacerte de nosotros…- Si… mi querido James Potter se gano la segunda cachetada de la noche, hay de gente sensible en este mundo…

-Porque me golpeas loca Hellsing!- ok creo que volví a exagerar… pues un colacuerno húngaro le quedaba corto a Lily en este momento…

-Tú! Maldito insensible, sabes todo lo que me está costando dejarte hacer esto sin patearte el trasero y aun así te atreves a echarme en cara que no te extrañare, en este momento estoy muyyy tentada a no dejarte a hacerlo, solo para que el viejito Dumbie venga y vea lo incompetentes que son y me deje pelear a mi contra Voldemort!-

Me imagino que los toreros a punto de ser embestidos por el toro se han de sentir como yo en ese momento, completamente pequeños y asustados, trate de calmar a Lily y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla y no soltarla hasta que dejara de estar enojada conmigo aunque tuviera que estar así lo que restaba de la madrugada… y si sentí como sus músculos dejaban de estar tensos lentamente hasta que percibí que en realidad la pequeña pelirroja estaba temblando, y cuando la separe un poco de mi, vi que era porque en realidad estaba llorando, también me di cuenta que mis amigos no se encontraban por ningún lugar de la habitación y la verdad no supe ni en qué momento salieron de ahí…

-Perdón Lily, pero es que aunque haya sido tan poco tiempo de conocerte… el pelear contigo se volvió una costumbre, lo siento si esto te molestaba, pero para mí era divertido…- dije tratando de convencerla de sonreír…

Hay algo en James en este momento que no se, ya me había dado cuenta que me atraía pero de eso al precipicio en el que estoy parada ahora es algo muy diferente, yo… creo que…

-Es momento Lily… si cierras los ojos no te darás cuenta de lo que pasa... no tienes ningún otro amuleto por ahí verdad…

-No James…ya no tengo ningún otro amuleto… y no me molestaba… yo también me divertía… yo… si te voy a extrañar... pero quiero que me prometas que me volverás a ver… aunque yo no te recuerde… cuando todo esto termine, pasa por mi casa, sabes donde esta :P.. Si?... si estoy ahí puedes fingir venderme algo y tratar de hacerte mi amigo no crees?

-No te prometo nada, pero si todo esto acaba bien, lo intentare Lily…, ahora tenemos un asunto pendiente, está bien?

-Está bien, hazlo ya James…

Me concentre, pues este era un Obliviate con limitaciones, no la iba a dejar amnésica, solo iba a borrar ciertos días de su vida, los días que paso conmigo, cuando el nudo en la garganta por fin cedió, me di cuenta que ya hacía el encantamiento, sin antes ver por última vez la luz del conocimiento en esos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas... Lily perdió el conocimiento, creo que fue un gran esfuerzo para los dos, mantener nuestras memorias unidas y luego separarlas… yo me quedaba con su recuerdo y ella me olvidaba por completo…

Como los chicos aun no regresaban y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraban no tuve más remedio que llevar a Lily a su habitación para recoger la mochila, debía enviarla a casa antes de que despertara porque si no, de nada serviría el esfuerzo…

Una explosión me obligo a casi tirar a Lily al suelo, un dejavu fugaz cruzo mi mente, me apresure a dejar a Lily en su cama junto con su mochila, mientras el estruendo en el piso inferior se hacía más intenso y lo único que logre hacer fue un hechizo de impenetrabilidad en su habitación para protegerla, mientras corría mande a mi patronus para informarle a Dumbledore de los últimos cambios de la noche, una batalla que se escuchaba peor que las demás estaba a mis pies y aun no sabía cómo iba a terminar…

* * *

Bueno pues, con mis disculpas , espero que les haya gustado el chap, ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, pedradas, son bien aceptados...

Gracias por leer, cuidense mucho :D

Atte Besdlyn

PD. ia le falta poquito para terminar al fic, uno o dos chaps, que espero no pasen de este mes...


End file.
